


As It Was Written

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Self-Discovery, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in love with him. It might have been sick, wrong, illegal, but there was no changing it. I'd discovered my deepest and darkest secret, and there was no going back. This couldn't be buried again. ItaSasu, Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Three-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

I sat cross-legged on my bed, crinkled papers full of nearly-incomprehensible data sprawled across the covers when, unfortunately enough, a knock on my door broke my fierce concentration. I nearly snapped my pencil in half and readied myself to send my unwelcomed visitor away with a glare, but then I heard my little brother's voice call my name, followed by another short, almost tentative knock. My expression softening and grip on the pencil loosening, I glanced up and saw him standing at the door, shuffling his feet and staring at the ground. He was frowning something fierce, and a deep crease had formed on his forehead between his scrunched-up brows.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, homework momentarily forgotten.

"Homework," he grumbled. "I need your laptop…if it's not too much trouble." He finally glanced up and met my eyes, looking more miserable than I'd ever seen him.

"You too?" I cracked half a smile and motioned towards my desk. "Go ahead. I don't need it right now."

Relief washed over his face and he muttered a quick "thank you" before scuttering to my desk and gathering my laptop up in his arms. Really, with all the homework he seemed to get nowadays, you'd think our parents would allow him a computer of his own. I made a mental note to ask them about getting him one the next time they stopped by to check in on us, though I didn't mind letting him borrow mine for the time being. It didn't cause me any trouble and I'd do anything to wipe that frown off his face.

"I have to meet a friend soon, Sasuke," I said, meeting his eyes again. "Will you be okay staying alone for a couple of hours?"

"Of course," he hissed, scowling. "I'm  _thirteen,_ Itachi."

I hid my smile behind my hand and nodded. "Just checking."

He rolled his eyes and shuffled out of my room, leaving me alone with a pile of work I really had no interest in completing. I threw my clock a sideways glance and soon determined that if I left now, I'd have plenty of time to finish this work later. I needed a short break anyway; I'd been working nonstop from the second I got home, and even if I was taking a break from these assignments only to combat another with Kisame, it was still appealing. I dropped the pencil onto my bed and stood, gathering my hair into a loose ponytail, sliding its holder off my wrist and securing it as I ventured into the hallway.

"Sasuke?" I called.

"Yeah?"

I stopped by his room, gently pushing the door open. "I'm leaving now. I should be back before dinner."

He nodded without taking his eyes off the computer screen, seemingly immersed in whatever he was working on, his fingers flying over the keyboard with ease. I shook my head, a small, sad smile on my lips. He was working much too hard for an eighth grader.

I locked the door behind me and was in my car and down the road in no time. Sadly, I didn't realize I'd left my phone at home until I was halfway to my friend Kisame's house, and, with a deep sigh, I turned around and headed back home. I made a habit of having my phone with me at all times—how else was Sasuke going to reach me if something happened?

 _I'm too caught up with these assignments,_ I thought to myself as I jammed the key in the lock and turned it. The front door creaked open and I rushed inside, taking the stairs two at a time. I figured there was no reason to bother Sasuke or alert him of my arrival—he wasn't expecting me home for two hours at least, and I was certain by now he was elbow-deep in homework. But as I stepped closer to my room, and consequently his as well, a small whimper made me freeze. My first thought was for his safety, and my heart began to race—but that whimper was followed by another noise that was much closer to a…moan. My curiosity piqued, I stepped closer to his cracked door, careful to step as lightly as I could to avoid alerting him of my presence. The floorboards creaked beneath my feet and I grimaced, hoping he hadn't heard, but the now-steady stream of noises coming from his bedroom assured me he hadn't. I inched closer to his door and, despite the nagging feeling that I was definitely intruding, peeked inside.

And what I saw took my breath away.

Sasuke was… _touching himself._

I took a step away from the door, my heart hammering wildly, but found myself inching closer again regardless of the reprimanding voice of my conscience. With wide eyes I took in the whole scene—or what I could see from my position. Sasuke sprawled across his bed, his skin flushed the rosiest red, his lower lip caught between his teeth (likely to try and silence himself even though he  _thought_ no one was home)...and I especially took note of the way his back arched when he stroked himself  _j_ _ust right,_ his fingers twisting over his cock with obvious finesse. I drew in a sharp breath when one of his hands disappeared beneath his shirt, and couldn't suppress the shiver running down my spine as his back arched again and a needy whine spilled from his lips. My eyes flitted to the computer, which was faced away from me and had Sasuke's complete attention, and I realized that my "innocent" little brother wasn't so innocent after all.

When he came a few minutes later—or it could have been hours, I was so engrossed—splattering his shirt with cum and moaning so loudly I was certain our neighbors could have heard him, I finally found the willpower to drag myself away from his doorway and into my own room. My breathing was ragged, my face was drenched with sweat, but the worst of it all was the absolute  _throbbing_ in my groin.

Even in the quiet stillness of my room I kept replaying the scene in my head, all of Sasuke's noises and the faces he made as they escaped his lips. I sighed quietly and forced the thoughts from my mind as I lifted my phone from my bedside table and slipped it into my pocket, using all the willpower I never knew I had to force my inconvenient erection away. After peeking out the door to make sure Sasuke hadn't heard me come home, among other things, and was still in his room, I quietly walked downstairs and outside, starting for Kisame's house once again.

My thoughts were a tangled mess and I drove robotically, hardly aware of what I was doing. Why had I watched him? Why hadn't I walked away? I couldn't figure it out—but the worst part, above all, was that some sick part of me had  _enjoyed_  it, had gotten  _aroused_  over it. I shook my head as I pulled into Kisame's driveway. Hopefully getting out of the house and away from Sasuke for a bit would clear my head.

* * *

When I came home later that evening, the first thing I noticed was that it was eerily quiet save for the sound of the television filtering in from the living room. Slipping off my shoes and starting down the hall, I raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked around as I turned the corner, wondering where my brother was. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that Sasuke had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up in a ball, his mouth wide open and little snores falling out. I shook my head and stifled a chuckle as I turned off the television, not wanting to wake him from his obviously impromptu nap and knowing he always came home from school dead tired. Once again my eyes fell onto his slumbering form, and I vaguely noticed he'd changed his shirt, the one he'd gotten cum all over—which, in turn, triggered a flood of thoughts I'd rather not have.

I covered him with a blanket and stumbled into the kitchen, trying desperately to think of  _anything_  other than what I'd seen earlier. Or rather, what I'd let myself see. I clenched my teeth as a wave of heat washed over my body, and steadied myself by leaning on the counter. What was happening to me? I stood hunched over, breathing heavily for minutes on end, perverse thoughts crashing around inside my skull, warring with whatever was left of my conscience.

I was pulled away from the battle as two slender arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Surprised, I turned my head slightly to see Sasuke blinking sleep from his eyes, and I let out a long breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding. "Sasuke," I said, a smile tugging at my lips. "You fell asleep with the television on."

Sasuke yawned against my back, and I barely stopped myself from shivering. Did he have to be so close? He was so warm… "Sorry. I just got...lonely, I guess." Guilt settled in my stomach like a ball of led. God, he was still such a kid... "Oh, I put your computer back in your room, by the way."

I stiffened as memories from earlier swam through my mind yet again. It seemed almost impossible to escape them for any reasonable length of time now that I was home. "Did you finish your work?" I asked. Finally Sasuke pulled away, but I dared not turn my body around because, for the second time that day, I found myself painfully and inconveniently aroused by my own little brother. As if the thoughts alone hadn't been enough torture.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I could have used some help, though." My breath caught in my throat as I pictured Sasuke on his back again, pleasuring himself, asking for his big brother's help through a moan… I tried to play it off with a small chuckle, but it sounded forced even to my own ears.

"Sorry, Sasuke," I said, mustering up the willpower to turn around and gently poke his forehead. "Maybe next time."

"You always say that," Sasuke said as he furrowed his eyebrows and massaged his forehead. Sighing, he dropped his hand. "So what's for dinner anyway? I'm hungry."

"Hm," I said, pretending to think on it. "Why don't you choose? I'll make whatever you like as a treat for finishing all of your homework early."

The way Sasuke's face lit up reminded me of just how adorable he could be. It also reminded me of how 'adorable' he'd been with a flushed and sweaty face, and how downright tempting he'd been when he'd let his head fall back against his pillow, his dark hair splayed across it and his fingers loosely wrapped around his cock. My dick twitched in my jeans and I took a sharp breath, trying to conjure up whatever unpleasant images I possibly could to chase my arousal away. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Pizza," Sasuke said, successfully drawing my mind away from its internal battle yet again.

"Pizza?" I asked dumbly, raising an eyebrow at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You said anything I want, and I want pizza. Please?" Sasuke put on his most charming grin. "With tomatoes on top!"

I sighed and shook my head, a smile on my lips. I wondered if he still acted this childish with his friends, or if this sort of behavior was only reserved for me. I felt a twinge of jealously at the thought of anyone else seeing this cute side of him. "If that's what you want."

Without warning Sasuke flung his arms around my waist again, pressing himself against my stomach. When he nearly brushed against my groin I gently pulled him away before he could notice anything out of the ordinary, then ruffled his already-messy hair.

"I can't make dinner with you clinging to me like that, Sasuke," I teased. I was almost surprised by how normal I managed to make myself sound despite the situation and my own discomfort, but I've always been one for composure. I turned my back to Sasuke with a small sigh, expecting him to return to the living room to watch television(and definitely hoping he would).

"Um...Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I help?"

I gritted my teeth. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't say no to such an innocent request—not without hurting his feelings or giving a good excuse. Sasuke always liked to help—something I'd been glad for until this point.

"Of course, Sasuke," I said, forcing a smile as he came to stand beside me, so close that I could feel his body heat through my shirt.  _Again._ "Could you get two tomatoes, please?" I asked, using  _an_ _y_ excuse to put some space between us. He nodded and scampered off to grab some from the fridge, and I took a deep, deep breath. I needed to get these thoughts under control—they were ridiculous, not to mention  _disgusting_ _._

"Is something wrong, Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he returned with two tomatoes in hand, concern written all over his face. "You look kind of upset…"

"I'm fine," I said quickly, turning away from him. I really needed to get better control over my myself—this was too unlike me. I grabbed a wooden cutting board from the cabinet and a knife from the knife-rack."Would you mind getting a jar of tomato sauce out of the pantry?"

I didn't need to see his face to know that he was pouting, but instead of the fit of protest I was expecting Sasuke merely sighed and walked over to the pantry, surprisingly compliant. He quickly grabbed what I asked for and set it on the counter next to me, looking for all the world like a brooding little kid. He was  _pouting,_ for God's sake. But the last thing I needed to be focusing on were his lips.

I turned my attention to cutting the two tomatoes, trying my best to focus even though I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me the entire time. Eventually, after one tomato lay in tiny cubes, I couldn't stand the feeling anymore. I sighed heavily and faced him. "Yes, Sasuke?" I asked, trying to make my voice as pleasant as possible.

"You're acting weird, Itachi," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want to know why."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He was a perceptive little shit, I'd give him that. "What do you mean 'weird,' Sasuke?"

Sasuke groaned and struck a new pose: his hands on his hips. "You know what I mean, Itachi-nii." Ah, now he was using pet-names.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific. I really don't know what you're talking about." I was more than thankful that my voice didn't waver with him staring at me like I was the biggest liar in the world (and maybe the worst). But I couldn't tell him that I had seen him earlier—and I  _definitely_ couldn't tell him that I had enjoyed the show. The more I stalled, however, the more I could see his annoyance grow.

"You know  _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Nii-san."

I continued to feign innocence; there was nothing else for me to do. "I've been working a lot lately. Sorry if it seems like I'm acting strangely; I'm just tired."

I saw the stubbornness melt off his face, quickly replaced with another look of concern. I was off the hook—or so I thought.

"Well, can you take a break tonight?" he asked, his hands falling to his sides. I saw hope glimmer in his eyes, reminding me yet again of how young he truly was. He always jumped at the chance to spend time with me. "We could watch a movie in the living room or on your laptop or something."

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath through my nose.  _Not that kind of movie, Itachi_ _._

"Maybe tomorrow," I said as I opened my eyes, thinking of the mountain of homework still spread across my bed. His face fell into a scowl, but then he nodded.

"So...what else do I need to do?"

 _You could go upstairs_ _._ "Could you get one of the crusts out of the fridge and spread sauce on it?" He nodded and got to work, and I turned back to cutting the second tomato.

A few minutes passed in silence as we did our chores, and all filthy thoughts began to filter out of my mind—slowly, but it was better than fending off an erection every time Sasuke opened his mouth, touched me, or even looked at me. I could only hope these strange feelings would be gone by tomorrow. I just wanted things to be back to normal between us; but I guess to him, things  _were_  normal.

"Shit!"

"Language, Otouto," I muttered, turning to face him—and how I wished I hadn't. I gripped the knife so tightly my hand began to hurt as he slipped his shirt over his head, leaving his entire upper body on display for my hungry eyes, which took full advantage of the situation. I pushed a shaky breath past my lips and forced my mind to clean itself up before I...I couldn't even think about losing control—there was no way in hell I would.

"What happened?" My voice sounded unusually scratchy—rough, even—but Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

"I got tomato sauce all over my shirt," he grumbled, scrunching his white t-shirt into a ball and facing me. His eyes were still trained on the shirt. "It's ruined."

"Throw it in the wash," I said, my eyes roving up and down his chest. "I'm sure it's still salvageable."

He nodded and turned his back to me, heading for the laundry room. My eyes were glued to his pale, lean back down to the waistband of his black boxers peeking over his jeans until he turned the corner, and I found myself clenching my empty fist until that hand began to hurt almost as much as the other. Never before had I felt such...such  _desire_  for someone. None of the girls I'd been with ever made me want to literally  _rip their clothes off,_ made me feel like I was about to  _lose all control and pin them to the counter and ravage them and_ _—_

But what was I thinking? This was my  _little brother._ I'd never even looked at him this way before today—I'd never even looked at another  _man_  this way before today. And Sasuke wasn't even a man yet.

I set down the knife and brought my hands to cover my face. It had to have been all the work I'd been doing lately; it was making me crazy. Maybe I  _did_ need to take a break tonight, to clear my head of all equations, statistics, and random bits of data. But I knew I couldn't, not while these repulsive, incestuous thoughts were swimming around in my head.

I heard Sasuke enter the kitchen and quickly dropped my hands away from my face; the last thing I wanted to do was make him worry about me more than he already was. I silently sighed in relief when I noticed he'd thrown another shirt on, but part of me...missed the view.

_Get ahold of yourself, Itachi._

He returned to his post at the counter a few paces away from me, and I turned back to the cutting board and its contents.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

Aside from the shirt-staining incident and my mind twisting everything Sasuke said into something terribly depraved, dinner went by rather smoothly. We ate and chatted about our days, cleaned up, then retired to our rooms free of incident. But now, as I lied in bed, homework completed, I was faced with yet another dilemma.

It was as if my laptop was staring at me, testing my resolve as it sat 'innocently' on my desk.

But nothing about that computer was innocent to me anymore, nothing at all, and I found myself yearning to explore the browser's history, comb it for evidence that today had even happened. Really, I must have been going insane. I was sure that was a probable explanation—temporary insanity. Either I'd imagined everything, or it had happened and I, courtesy of my brain malfunctioning due to being stressed and overworked, had chosen to over-analyze what had happened. Sasuke was a teenage boy—of course he masturbated. But that still didn't explain why, after walking in on him, I'd stayed and somehow managed to enjoy  _watching_ him masturbate. This furthered my suspicion of me going insane. (If it had even happened, that is.)

I let my feet hit the floor and sighed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I'd cracked open my laptop; so I did, however reluctantly.

Of course Sasuke wasn't careless enough to leave behind any evidence; I was foolish for thinking he would. My baby brother may have been young, but he wasn't stupid. He knew to clear the history. However, he had no way of knowing that our modem tracks each and every page we click on independently of any browser—our parents didn't even know. I only knew because I was the one who had set everything up.

A couple of keystrokes later and a list of recently visited adult video websites filled the screen. I smirked at the over-exaggerated and terrible names—Hung Big Brother and Busty Sister Get Handsy, Big Bro Dom and Slut Sister Caught Mid-BJ by MILF—before the common theme, so obvious it hurt, almost stopped my heart cold.

_Incest._

I cleared my throat and swiped my bangs away from my face, suddenly much too warm for comfort. So my little brother had an incest fetish, it would seem.

I shook my head before I could start jumping to conclusions. Yes, Sasuke obviously got off to incest-themed porn, but there is a marked difference between fantasy and reality, not to mention the videos were  _straigh_ _t_  porn and I definitely wasn't a busty little sister begging her big brother to plug her—

I grimaced. I could only hope his taste in erotic videos would eventually improve past this trash.

I shut my laptop and sighed. I needed to go to sleep. I was certain that once my overworked brain got the rest it deserved, all of these thoughts would fade away and I'd be left feeling how I normally did when it came to romance and desires of the flesh: uninterested and preoccupied with pursuits that mattered.

I laid back down and shut my eyes, allowing pointless thoughts to ricochet around inside my head and patiently waiting to slip into sleep. It worked for a while, allowing my thoughts to roam freely, but then they strayed to earlier that day and my cock began to swell.

I clenched my teeth and sucked in a huge breath, trying to clear my head. It didn't work, so I tried again. And again. And again.

Nothing was working. It was as though the harder I tried  _not_  to think about the incident, the harder my brain worked to amplify the racy pictures in my head. Sasuke on his back, Sasuke with his pretty little fingers around his cock, Sasuke with rosy cheeks, Sasuke slipping his shirt over his head, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

My fingers were drifting and I hadn't the will to stop them. I'd denied myself relief too many times today—but still, Sasuke was my baby brother. I couldn't get myself off to thoughts of him, I told myself, it wouldn't be right. But my fingers still drifted, as did my thoughts, and I could no longer control the direction either decided to take.

I pulled my cock out of my sweatpants, shuddering as it twitched in my hand. I was incredibly sensitive after denying myself all day. As I began to stroke myself I noticed that the friction was dry and slightly painful, but I felt that I deserved any and all discomfort—here I was, lying on my back, my hand around my dick and thoughts of my little brother masturbating himself my only source of mental stimulation. My stomach turned, but, I soon realized with no degree of uncertainty, not just from disgust.  _God,_ I thought to myself as my hand began to pick up some speed,  _I've never been this hard before._

It was as though the complete realization that my brother had gotten me harder than a steel pole tripled my pleasure. I bit my lip, holding back the noises that were trying so, so hard to claw their way up my throat and out my mouth. It would be awful if Sasuke heard me.

There was no longer any painful dry fiction—oh, no. I was so disgustingly aroused that pre-cum dripped in excess out my cock and over my fingers, coating them and my dick, and it felt so good,  _so fucking good_ to finally touch myself I couldn't find it in me to feel guilty anymore. So I let myself enjoy it, stroking myself, twisting my fingers over my slippery cock. I enjoyed every single second of it, bucking into my hand and making desperate gasping noises I'd never heard myself make.

After I finally came, the moment of Sasuke's earlier completion playing behind my eyelids as I did, I began to reflect on what I'd done. Guilt settled around me, thick as fog, but as little aftershocks pulsed through my body I couldn't bring myself to feel as guilty as I  _wanted_  to feel. The guilt was there, obviously, but even compared to this afternoon it was beginning to dwindle. This was by far the most frightening discovery I'd made so far.

I didn't even have a chance to clean myself up before I fell asleep, exhausted both mentally and physically. Waking up to sticky fingers, clothes, and sheets wasn't exactly the highlight of my morning, but it served as an all-too-real reminder of what I had let myself do the night before. I tried to reason with myself as I stood in the shower, under the warm, comforting spray of water, but I couldn't, and I found myself once again unable to conjure up the appropriate amount of guilt. It was as though I was coming to terms with this, this...attraction, perversion, whatever one would wish to call it. And it was terrifying me.

I got ready for school quickly and without much hassle, but I was rushing myself. Sasuke's school started an hour later than my morning class, and, seeing as we usually shared one bathroom even though there were others in the house, I wanted to do everything in my power to avoid running into him. It would seem luck wasn't on my side.

"You're up early," I said as I saw him patter into the bathroom, practically dead on his feet and his hair sticking up in every possible direction. His droopy eyes drifted to me and he nodded, then nonchalantly began to lift his shirt over his head, likely getting ready to hop in the shower. I almost choked on toothpaste and scrambled to rinse my mouth out, my fingers shaking and heartbeat wild. The last thing I needed before a long day at school was a fucking striptease.

I left the bathroom in a hurry and didn't give Sasuke a chance to ask the question plastered across his face before closing the door. (I nearly slammed it, that's how shaky I was.) There would be plenty of time for dealing with him later and I didn't have a good enough excuse for my behavior as of yet—but what I did have was a cock so hard I probably didn't have enough blood running to my head, because if my brain had been functioning properly my hand wouldn't have begun to press against my crotch as I stood outside the bathroom door, listening to the shower running and imagining my little brother soaped-up and naked.

But I soon stopped myself even though my cock was twitching and begging for attention and protesting like mad, and trudged to my room to grab my bag for school. Thank God Sasuke rode the bus; I knew I couldn't have survived being in the car with him, not in this state.

After willing away my problem the day went by as though I was either drugged up or terribly sleep-deprived. I felt as though I was watching myself talk and walk from outside my body, my actions mechanical, rehearsed, perfected. Nobody could tell how deep in the gutter my mind truly was. And it was practically drowning.

When I got home that afternoon I was worked up into a ridiculous state of frenzied, anxious arousal. I'd managed to make myself feel a bit more guilty about my incestuous thoughts throughout the course of the day, but that didn't stop my fingers from twitching and my cock from swelling and my mind from flipping through images so graphic I should have been appalled.

I refused to give myself relief. I had no other reason to withhold pleasure from myself aside from my malfunctioning moral compass; Sasuke wasn't home, and our parents were home once a month at most. I had the house to myself.

Instead of getting myself off (which I wanted more than anything), I went to my room and busied myself with homework. It was harder than usual to focus with my cock threatening to rise at any moment and the smallest thing seeming to set my mind off on a tangent, but somehow I managed to—eventually I was so preoccupied with numbers and symbols I didn't even hear Sasuke come home. It was only when he stood over my desk, his shadow falling onto the papers spread out in front of me that I finally noticed him.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I'd finally managed to distract myself only for the little shit himself to yank my thoughts back down again. I didn't need to look at him to know he had that look on his face, the one he always got when I said something mean or inconsiderate. I felt bad, but held my tongue. With any luck he'd leave.

"You're acting weird again," he said. I took a deep breath and gnawed at the inside of my lip. I ignored him, refusing to answer, just hoping he'd get the damn hint and leave his big brother alone to drown in perverted thoughts and math homework. "Itachi-nii." He was persistent, but I knew if I could wait it out he'd have to leave. I was stubborn and he knew it.  _"Itachi."_

Suddenly I was facing him; he'd grabbed my swiveling chair and jerked it around. Fed up with pretending I wasn't on the verge of committing mass murder, I let loose one of my trademark glares: the darkest in my arsenal, at that. In retrospect that might not have been the wisest thing to do, for the crushed look he gave me in return was one that still pains me to this day to reflect upon.

"Why won't you talk to me?" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, trying to cover it up, but I felt terrible in no time flat. He hadn't done a thing to deserve being ignored and avoided; how could I be so mean to the person I cared about most?

"I'm sorry," I said, the stony look melting off my face. "I'm just stressed because of school."

"That's what you said last night, but for some reason I don't believe you." He stepped back, taking his hands off the arms of my chair and inadvertently allowing me to breathe again.

"You're used to a lot of homework; why's this time so different?"

"I've taken on a lot more than I'm used to this semester." It wasn't a lie, not really.

"Then why did you run out of the bathroom this morning without even saying good morning to me?" He crossed his arms; I knew he wouldn't budge until he got the answer he was looking for. I gnawed at the inside of my lip again. Where was my excuse for that?

"I was late for...tutoring." I saw the incredibility of my claim reflected back to me by the look on his face.

"You went to tutoring?" he asked slowly, drawing each word out. I almost cringed; it sounded even more ridiculous when he said it.

"Yes," I replied, careful to keep my voice serious. "I needed help understanding a new formula. I couldn't quite grasp it by myself."

He raised an eyebrow but I hurried on, eager for him to leave so I could distract myself with homework and leave this awkward situation before it got any worse. "Is there anything you wanted? I really need to get back to work." A part of me prickled with excitement at the thought of him requesting use of my laptop again. Maybe I could get another show…

He shook his head and I deflated. But then I mentally smacked myself upside the head for even entertaining the thought of peeping again, and swiveled my chair to face my desk.

"I'll see you at dinner, alright?" I said, picking up my pencil.

"...'Kay." I heard him head for the door, and then it was shut and I could breathe again. When I noticed I'd managed to stay mostly soft during our conversation, hope swelled inside me. Maybe this was going to pass.

Dinner was uneventful and Sasuke didn't offer to help me cook. We ate with minimal chit-chat, and aside from Sasuke asking if I'd like to watch a movie afterwards (which I  _had_  to decline), it was free of awkward moments as well. Unfortunately, it was also Friday, which meant that Sasuke and I would be in each other's company during the next two days for longer than I'd likely be able to stand. I tried to keep myself from thinking about it.

Since distracting myself seemed to be a quickly-developing hobby, I ended up completing the entire weekend's worth of homework in one night. Sadly, that would leave me fending for things to occupy my mind over the course of the weekend, but I tried to distract myself from that fact as well.

Sasuke didn't come into my room again that night and I managed to get to sleep without too much of a hassle. But maybe I should have gotten myself off before I went to bed, because my body seemed intent on getting relief regardless of me being awake or not.

I didn't remember much of my dreams once I woke up and even less as the day progressed, but all I knew was that Sasuke, myself, and my bed had played starring roles in them. I didn't give it much thought, figured it was just my subconscious sifting through things. But, I also realized that this was the first time I'd gotten off to thinking about touching  _him,_ and not just him touching himself, even if I hadn't been conscious or in control of my mind. It might have seemed ridiculously belated, but that was the moment I truly, without a doubt realized that I wanted to fuck him—that I actually wanted to fuck my little brother. I guess I needed it spelled out for me.

Sasuke was still fast asleep as I helped myself to breakfast, but I ate as quickly as I could, hoping I could somehow get out of the house for the day and avoid being in his company for too long. He came downstairs a few minutes after I'd finished eating, looking absolutely  _adorable_ with his sleep-ruffled hair and messy pajamas. I clenched my fist and opened my mouth, ready to spout some ridiculous excuse for why I'd be spending the entire day out of the house, but he beat me to it.

"Can I get a ride to Naruto's? He wants me to spend the night tonight."

I could feel every muscle in my body relaxing for the first time since my accidental voyeurism. I nodded quickly and offered him a smile. He didn't return it, but I decided to let it roll off my back. I told myself that all of this would be over by Monday, and we'd be back to spending time together and getting along like normal. We'd be fine. I was sure I'd manage to work through my strange thoughts and urges over the weekend.

He headed to the upstairs shower and I took the downstairs, hoping to avoid any other unintentional stripteases and expediting the process of getting him out of the house. It's a good thing we keep all bathrooms in the house stocked with toiletries and shampoo, something I'd taken for granted until that moment.

I dropped him off at Naruto's around an hour later, and, as I stepped into the house again, I felt lighter than I had in days. I ignored how empty the house felt as I sat down at my desk, staring at nothing in particular, and decided that this was the time to lay all of my thoughts on the table—literally.

I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and held a pencil tightly in my hand. I worked through things best when they were written out in front of me, so, after a moment of careful and quiet deliberation, I began to write.

* * *

By Monday, things were not better. I had not found a magic remedy for my new-found perversion, nor had my budding sexual feelings towards Sasuke faded away. If anything, they were getting worse, and I was beginning to feel less and less guilt, telling myself that as long as I didn't act on these urges, I really wasn't doing anything wrong. This still didn't sit very well with me, and I couldn't fathom how I was to continue living life as though everything was normal and I didn't want to rip my brother's clothes off, kiss him, taste him, fuck him,  _devour him…_ I could hardly go a few hours without having the urge to touch myself to thoughts of him, for Christ's sake.

I'd written all of my thoughts down, reread it and reread it, and come to realize that my "feelings" might run deeper than I'd first imagined. Sasuke and I had lived a rather sheltered and private life, and we didn't have many friends other than each other. Hell, I'd practically raised him once our parents stopped coming home as often, which had been around the time I turned thirteen. He truly was the closest person to me. Even when I'd had girlfriends in the past, he still came first—he was still the person I looked forward to seeing every night. I even blew off dates to spend time with him. I hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but now, looking back on it and combining my past and current actions with this freshly-awakened sexual attraction...I came to the conclusion that there was a very good chance I was in love with Sasuke.

It had taken a few hours for the initial shock to wear off, and even then I'd talked myself down a bit. I'd never been in love to begin with, so how could I even know how that felt? And with a boy, no less? A boy I was  _related_ to? I shook my head and told myself it was impossible, improbable; there was no way.

But now, sitting at my desk on Monday night, trying and failing to focus on my homework, I couldn't stop thinking that there was a very,  _very_ good chance that might just be the case.

I tapped my pencil against my lower lip, staring at the papers in front of me but not truly seeing anything. I had an essay to write as well, but I knew that the moment I opened Word I'd probably start spewing forth some Sasuke-related nonsense and I certainly couldn't turn  _that_ in for a grade. I sighed.

There was a light knock at my door, and I momentarily stiffened. Facing Sasuke sure as hell wasn't getting any easier, but controlling myself was. Even if my control never failed to crumble the second I was alone again.

"Come in."

Almost hesitantly, Sasuke pushed the door open. He was still acting a bit stand-offish and we hadn't spoken much since he'd come home yesterday, but it seemed the two of us were content with ignoring any awkwardness and keeping our distance, at least for now.

"Can I borrow your laptop?" he asked. "I need to write a paper for English."

My breath caught and my heart began to pick up speed. Suddenly my palms felt sweaty, as well as the nape of my neck, but I nodded quickly. A plan was forming in my mind before Sasuke even touched the computer.

"I think I'm going to head out for a bit," I said hurriedly, before I had a chance to really think it through. "Will you be alright by yourself?" My voice sounded distant and muffled through the sound of rushing blood. I couldn't remember a time I'd ever been so excited so quickly.

He nodded, not even giving me his usual indignant retort, but my mind was far away. If I could see him again… I clenched my pencil more tightly and gulped. I knew I would regret it, but God, watching him…

It took me a moment to realize he'd already left the room, but once I did I leapt from my chair, grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys, and headed out into the hallway. I peeked into his room (the door was cracked open—I could only hope it would stay that way) then headed downstairs and out the front door. My plan was simple: get in my car, drive it around for a few minutes, park it around the corner, and sneak back inside the house to see if Sasuke was up to anything.

God, I was sick. I knew it, but I couldn't stop myself from trembling in anticipation as I started the car and began to drive. Within a few minutes I was back inside, taking the steps as quietly as I could. At first, disappointment settled in my stomach when I didn't hear a single sound from Sasuke's room, but I decided to be patient. No point in giving up yet. I settled against the wall, out of view but close enough to hear anything and everything that Sasuke might do.

It took a few minutes, but then I heard the sound of a video starting and the volume quickly being turned down. I smirked and crept closer to his ajarred door, being careful to stay as hidden as I could. There would be no lying my way out of this one if I were caught.

So far Sasuke was still fully clothed, just lying on his back with his eyes on the computer screen, but I could tell he was getting antsy. He squirmed a bit on his bed, letting out a small, breathless moan, before his hand came to rest against his groin. He gave himself a little squeeze before resting his hand against his lower stomach, and I felt a rush of heat spread from my head to my toes. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Last time was one thing—it had been an honest mistake, an accident. But this was something else entirely.

Suddenly Sasuke jolted upright and I jumped back from the door, my heart thudding painfully hard. Had I been caught?  _No,_ I realized as I ventured closer to the door once more, _he was only shifting position._

Now Sasuke was on his knees, slowly unzipping his pants, his eyes never leaving the screen. I found myself wishing to know what it was he was watching that had managed to capture his attention so completely. He seemed riveted by whatever it was, and I made a mental note to check the modem's history again later. He was even more absorbed than last time, and as he pulled his pretty cock out of his pants (and never before in my life had I been tempted to call a cock "pretty"), I also noticed that he seemed a lot more worked up.

I wished he were naked but was more than happy with what I had: just watching him while he masturbated, while he thought no one was watching, while he let himself go… God, did I want him. My breaths grew shallower and shallower the longer I watched Sasuke toy with himself, and when he suddenly decided to lift his shirt over his head, I had to bite my lip to keep from making any noises I might regret.

His movements were jerky and unrestrained, his voice loud and shameless; I, on the other hand, had to be much quieter as I scraped my nails over my denim-covered cock. More than anything I wanted to pull it out and touch it properly, but the risk of getting caught watching  _and_  masturbating was just too much.

"Mm, fuck," I heard Sasuke mutter, his eyes slipping closed and head falling back. He brought his free hand to his mouth, letting his fingers slip past his lips, and I squeezed my dick, practically on the verge of cumming just from the visual stimulation alone. After fantasizing about him for the past few days and replaying the last time in my mind over and over again, this was almost too good to be true.

His moans grew louder and he started to buck against his fist, humping his hand, and all too soon he came, cum splattering against his chest and a little even managing to splash towards the computer screen.

My eyes were blurry, my entire body was on fire, and I knew I was on the verge of making a mess of my pants—but somehow I managed to sneak towards the stairs, just in time to hear him mutter "shit!" and scramble around, probably trying to wipe his cum off the screen before it dried. I practically flew down the stairs, though walking with this bad of an erection was downright agonizing; but getting caught would undoubtedly be worse. By the time I made it downstairs I knew I needed to relieve myself,  _fast._ I ducked into the half bathroom near the kitchen, closed the door as quietly as I could, and freed my cock from its denim prison. I fucked my hand hard, smearing it with pre-cum, bringing myself to ecstasy then plummeting over the edge, all while imagining Sasuke beneath me, whining, moaning, and mewling like a little whore.

God, did I want him…

* * *

When I came home that evening, yet another change had occurred within me—I couldn't tear myself away from Sasuke. It was like he had his own gravitational pull, and I was a planet hopelessly caught. We spent time together; we even watched a movie. But every time he brushed by me, spoke, smiled, did  _anything,_ my hands shook and my mouth went dry.

I knew watching him again had been a bad idea. Just when the fire had begun to calm, I poured gasoline on it. It was flaring hotter than ever now, and I feared it could grow out of control if I didn't pay close, constant attention to it. I wanted him like I'd never wanted anyone before; and now I barely cared about how wrong it was. It had been gnawing at my mind, poisoning me, and now...I was just going to have to live with it.

But God, just the way he looked at me made my entire body burn. Of course he mentioned I was acting strangely over dinner—hell, he'd even mentioned that my face looked flushed. But all I could do was watch his lips as he spoke and act like nothing, nothing at all, was bothering me. I'd gotten too good at that over the past few days, and he just seemed happy that we were spending time together again. He eventually stopped questioning me and instead suggested we watch another movie, which I quickly agreed to.

I knew at this point that if Sasuke ever were to spontaneously develop more-than-brotherly feelings for me, I wouldn't even feel guilty. I wouldn't care about his age, his gender, his relation to me—nothing. It seemed I'd worked through these feelings and concerns, and all that was left was one simple truth:

I was in love with him.

It might have been sick, wrong,  _illegal,_ but there was no changing it. I'd discovered my deepest and darkest secret, and there was no going back. This couldn't be buried again.

I guess I'd just have to live with it.

* * *

Later that night, after I'd masturbated myself to release yet again (as I said before, I could hardly go a few hours without craving it), my laptop began taunting me with the answers it held. With haste I booted it up and scrolled through the pages he'd visited that day, and I could already feel my dick trying to recuperate as little flashes from earlier played in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down, but I knew this eternal horniness was inescapable.

"Damn it, Sasuke," I muttered with a melancholic little smirk. Then I opened my eyes and resumed scrolling.

I stopped breathing for a moment when I found what I'd been looking for before I pushed away from my desk and stood on wobbly legs. There was no way… I crouched down, stared at the screen until my eyes stung from not blinking, but the words...I just couldn't digest them. I read the same title over and over again before finally clicking the video link. Even then, I could hardly believe what I was seeing.  _How on Earth…_

"Brother on brother," I breathed, as though convincing myself that what I was seeing wasn't just my overactive, oversexed imagination. The video wasn't too terrible, I noted as I sank back into my seat. It seemed legitimate by the crappy film quality and the way the two acted together, as though they were craving each other's touch more than the air they breathed. They even looked alike. There was ample dirty talk, but It didn't do much for me, as Sasuke's show still ranked higher in my opinion. But when it dawned on me that both of the brothers had dark hair and pale skin and seemed to have quite a difference in age...that was when the wheels began to turn even faster.

I was trembling all over. What did this mean? Surely...surely he didn't…

I exited out of the video and shut my laptop.

I needed to go to sleep.


	2. Action

My brother isn't straight. It should have been obvious to me. He never talked about girls, he never mentioned having any crushes or getting a girlfriend—he practically treated girls as though they had the plague (with the exception of our mother, of course). But he never talked about boys, either. I'd learn the reason for this soon enough.

Our family is relatively open-minded, and we don't care very much about a person's sexuality (or lack thereof). What matters is the person, not the label. Looking back, that's probably one major reason why I was able to come to terms with liking another man so easily. His age and the fact that he's my brother were of more importance, but, as I mentioned before, I eventually stopped caring about any of this. I couldn't change my feelings and I wasn't going to hate myself for something that was out of my control. I'd decided that I would just have to live with this terrible secret, this terrible attraction, and I'd come to terms with that as well.

But when I found that video...well, that changed things.

Now there was a possibility, a chance he could reciprocate my feelings. It was small and I hardly had a shred of evidence to back up my suspicions, but I latched on to it. I wanted him,  _craved_ him, and the hope I felt waking up that next morning was more than welcomed.

A plan was hatching inside my mind and I knew I  _should_ have felt sick to my stomach, but I didn't. I didn't care; I was too excited.

I was going to flirt with Sasuke.

Nothing too extreme, nothing too scandalous, but just enough to show him that there's more to his big brother than meets the eye. Just enough to make him question how platonic our relationship really was—or how platonic it would stay. Just enough...

Later that morning, when I stood in our bathroom brushing my teeth, my hair damp against my neck, Sasuke came in. Compared to last week, I was an entirely different person. I'd been so jumpy, so scared of catching a glimpse of what I wanted. Now I was at ease.

"Good morning, little brother," I said, a smirk on my face. I rinsed out my mouth and turned to face him, raking my eyes over his body as discreetly as I could. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded, then yawned, then lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it into the hamper in the corner. I nibbled the inside of my lip, enjoying the view.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, his back turned to me. He was fiddling with the shower faucet.

"Well." I pushed off the sink, getting ready to leave the bathroom. But before I did, I ran my fingers through his hair, allowing them to linger against his neck for just a second longer than I normally did. "Have a good day at school, baby brother."

And with that, I left the room.

I knew that wasn't much and he probably thought nothing of it, but to me...to me, it was something different. It was a step in the right (and morally wrong) direction.

School dragged on; all I wanted was to be home with Sasuke. More than once I had to snap my attention back to the professor's lecture and each time my mind began to drift again. I was trying to decide what I would do, how this would work. How I could make my feelings for Sasuke known without overstepping the invisible boundary that existed between us. It would be tricky work, I knew that much, but if everything worked out it would be more than worth it.

I was restless, but thankfully my latest afternoon class was cancelled that day, meaning I got to go home a couple hours early. But once I got home, my restlessness tripled.

I sat down and tried to focus on my homework (there was a pretty light load for that night, thankfully enough), but I couldn't. This was even worse than when I'd tried to deny my feelings for Sasuke—at least then I'd been able to distract myself. Now it seemed impossible. My mind was entertaining possibility after possibility without pause.

Eventually I was able to start on the essay I'd been putting off, but my mind was still preoccupied. I was nervous, odd as it was for me. But I told myself things would be fine—not that I really believed it. I'd been wrong before.

When I heard the front door open and close I was on my feet in a flash. I paused right in front of my door, knowing it would seem awfully strange for me to bound downstairs just to greet Sasuke. So I sat back down at my desk, and tried to work on my essay some more.

Within five minutes (not that I was counting), Sasuke came into my room, a half-eaten apple in hand. I didn't even reprimand him for not knocking—I was too happy to see him—but I turned back to my computer screen after glancing at him, trying to act uninterested.

"Hi," he said before taking a bite of his apple. I could hear the crunch.

"Hi," I said, feigning interest in the blurring words in front of me. My heart was beginning to pick up speed just from him being in the room, and it was difficult to keep my voice steady. "How was your day?"

"Boring." I heard him plop onto my bed. "Yours?"

"Afternoon classes were cancelled."

"Lucky." I heard him take another bite. "Do you think you can help me with my homework? It's math and you're really good at that, so..."

"Of course," I said, smirking at my laptop. I'd been missing him all day; this was perfect. "When would you like to work on it?"

"Whenever." I could imagine him shrugging. "If you're not too busy, we could work on it now just to get it out of the way. I only have one worksheet."

"Alright." I leant back and shut my laptop, then pushed my chair away and stood. I finally allowed myself to look at him again, and I couldn't help but notice just how pretty he was, though this was hardly a new discovery on my part. Flawless ivory skin, plump, pink lips, hair as black as ink… I sat down next to him on my bed, making sure to keep at least a foot of space between us; but even that felt like too much.

"I'll go get my bookbag," he said, finishing the last bite of his apple. He left the room quickly and was back within a minute, the apple core nowhere to be seen. "So we're learning this new formula," he began, plopping onto my bed, backpack in both hands, "and I don't get it. At all."

I smirked. "You're usually good at math."

He sighed, his eyebrows knitting together into an adorably flustered expression. "Yeah, I know. It's pissing me off."

"Language, Sasuke."

He glowered at me, then unzipped his backpack.  _"Anyway,_ this stuff seriously doesn't make any sense. You should have seen Naruto's face today when he tried to solve a problem." Sasuke looked up at me, his lips turning upwards into a little, mischievous grin, and I bit my inner cheek to keep myself steady. "He cussed out the teacher and got sent to the office."

I lifted an eyebrow. "He cussed out a teacher?"

"Yep." Sasuke pulled out a binder and slid his backpack off the bed, his grin growing. "Nobody was surprised."

"He's always been a little…"

"Crazy?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, mirroring my expression. "It's Naruto. He doesn't know what sanity  _is."_

I chuckled and saw Sasuke's face take on an entirely new quality. When he looked at me like that, his eyes so wide and smile so genuine, it made me feel like the most important person in the world.

"So," I said, daring to scoot a couple of inches closer. "Let's get started."

* * *

Tutoring Sasuke went well. I managed to keep my body's reactions under control and it was nice to spend time together, even doing something as mundane as math. It took some time, but eventually the lesson clicked for Sasuke; the look of proud comprehension on his face and the way he thanked me made my chest feel awfully strange. I chose to ignore that tightening feeling and the uncomfortable fluttering in my stomach, but all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and just...sit for a while. Together. Quietly. I wanted to listen to his heartbeat, run my fingers through his hair, press my lips against his cheek.

I'd never had the urge to do that to anyone.

I felt like a lovesick fool; I couldn't help it. The ways he made me feel… He could set my body on fire with lust; make my heart feel like it was going to burst from loving him so much; make me feel like I was losing my mind, going completely insane—but I didn't mind. And just the thought, just the  _thought_  that he could ever return these feelings for me supplied me with enough happiness to last for the rest of my life.

He offered to help me make dinner that night, and I happily agreed. I made an effort to prolong any bodily contact for as long as I could while we cooked; it was almost like I was rewarding myself for being so good while I tutored him. When I brushed by him on my way to the fridge, I lingered for an extra moment, my hand on his arm, savoring the way it felt; when he needed help chopping up carrots and broccoli, I stood behind him, my arms around his body, barely an inch of air between us and my mouth dangerously close to his ear. I paid close attention to his reactions as I carefully tested our boundaries, and I wasn't disappointed with what I saw.

He was blushing something fierce by the time we sat down for dinner, and he seemed nervous— _really_  nervous. He was fidgeting and avoiding meeting my eyes—I wondered if I'd scared him somehow, and immediately began to feel guilty, thinking I'd gone too far. But no, upon closer inspection he didn't seem scared, he seemed...uncomfortable. Very, very uncomfortable. And all I'd done was touch him more than usual.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" I asked. Even though I knew I probably needed to ease up a bit, I couldn't help the rugged tone of my voice. All that touching had affected me as well.

He nodded, staring attentively at the plate of food in front of him. He brought his chopsticks to his mouth—we'd decided to make chicken stir-fry that night—and took a small bite, chewing slowly. Then he began to stare at the floor.

I smirked. He was acting so shy, so reserved, so...unlike himself.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," he said, finally peeling his eyes away from the floor to look at me. He managed a smile and I gnawed at my inner cheek. Those lips were so tempting. "Do you wanna watch a movie tonight?"

I nodded. He asked me to watch a movie nearly every night and he had for at least the past two years, though I didn't say yes too frequently until recently. Thinking back on it, I know he was just desperate for excuses to spend time with me.

By the time we sat down to watch a movie, he seemed to have calmed down a good bit. He wasn't acting nervous or blushing anymore, so I figured now was as good a time as ever to try and test our boundaries again. That, and I was desperate for more stolen touches.

Normally when we watched movies one of us would sit on the recliner and one on the couch, or both of us would sit on opposite ends of the couch. Today, he chose to sit near the middle of the couch, so I did as well.

He glanced at me but then returned his attention to the television, scrolling through movie selections on Netflix, obviously not viewing my choice of seating as strange. Only when I shifted until our thighs touched did he wiggle a bit, but he didn't move away. I smirked to myself, stretching my left arm along the back of the couch, my hand dangling near the side of his face. He didn't move an inch.

Whatever movie he chose began, but I wasn't paying attention to it. All I could pay attention to was the pressure of Sasuke's thigh against my own and how close my hand was to his face. I could so easily have cupped it, caressed it, turned him to face me, kissed him—

"Uh, Nii-san?"

"Hm?" I blinked a few times. I must have zoned out.

"You're not watching the movie…" Sasuke met my eyes, a curious look spreading across his face. "Is something wrong?"

It was then I realized that I had been staring at him. How careless of me.

"No…" I said, and I had to clear my throat. But I didn't stop looking at him; our eye contact stretched on for a few more moments before he finally looked away, his cheeks a little darker in the glow of the television, and turned his attention back to the movie. The urge to lean forward and press my lips against his was so powerful at this point I almost thought I'd do it.

I tried to watch the movie this time, worried I might creep him out if I stared for too long, but midway through the flick I knew that if he looked at my lap, he'd be in for quite the surprise. I let my right hand fall into my lap, covering it, then allowed myself to shift even  _closer_  to Sasuke. When I felt him squirming I thought I'd finally pushed too far, but then he leaned his head on my shoulder and my heart almost stopped.

"This is more comfortable," he mumbled, and I knew his face was probably red again. I allowed my arm to slip from the back of the couch onto his shoulder and began rubbing it in little circular motions with my thumb, savoring the feeling of his body pressed so closely to mine, a small smile on my face. We sat like this for a while, and eventually I began to play with his hair; I even let my nails lightly scrape against the nape of his neck, unable to help myself. He shivered slightly and I had to shut my eyes for a moment to prevent myself from shivering as well; then I resumed twirling his hair between my fingers as though nothing had happened.

When the movie ended and we were forced to move I was almost disappointed—but I reminded myself that this had been a very, very productive night, even if I couldn't remember so much as the name of the movie we'd watched. We went our separate ways after saying goodnight and getting ready for bed, and I took care of business as usual...but I had a feeling I might not have been the only one.

* * *

After that night I became more bold. Although I kept all of my actions innocent enough to be passed off as accidents, I knew Sasuke had begun to catch on. Once or twice I could have sworn I saw him smirking (though it could have been my imagination), but then he'd begin to blush and it was all I could do to keep from kissing him. I didn't know if he was flirting back or if I was just being too optimistic, but I would take what I could get.

Unfortunately, I received a call from our parents on Friday night. I thought nothing of it, knowing they liked to check up from time-to-time, but then they made their true intentions known: they were coming to visit for the weekend. I pretended I was delighted by the news and eventually we hung up, but this was truly a setback. Things had been going so well…

Later, when Sasuke and I were getting ready for bed, I gave him the news. He took it well enough and he even seemed excited at the prospect of seeing our parents after their three-week-long absence. If he was disappointed at all, he hid it well. This dampened my spirits, but only slightly.

The next morning, Sasuke and I got to work on cleaning up around the house. We never let things get too bad and even had the number of a cleaning service pinned to the fridge, but I always got a little nervous when our parents came to visit, thinking they'd find something wrong with how I kept up with things and decide travelling abroad wasn't right for them anymore. I never understood my irrational fear of them renouncing mine and Sasuke's freedom, but all I knew was that our parents moving back in was  _not_  an idea I liked to entertain.

I was terribly lost in thought while I scrubbed the kitchen counters (even though they were practically spotless by now). I didn't like the fact that I was losing two days alone with Sasuke. I didn't like it all. I glanced at my little brother from the corner of my eye, watching him wash dishes at the sink.  _I wonder what you'_ _re thinking about…_

I was yanked away from my thoughts when Sasuke decided to spray me with the sink's detachable house. I hissed, dropping the rag I'd been holding and bringing my hands to cover my face before it finally tapered off. It was _freezing._

"What the hell?" I growled. My bangs were wet and sticking to my forehead, and the front of my shirt was soaked right through. "What was that for?"

"You were staring at me...again." Sasuke smirked, an  _almost_  flirtatious glint in his eyes. "I thought I'd bring you back down to Earth."

A smirk curled my own lips as I stalked towards Sasuke and yanked the hose from his hands; he didn't put up much of a struggle, but, nevertheless, I was still stronger than him. As I pointed it straight at his face his eyes widened hilariously wide and he held his hands in front of him, palms out, and began to back away.

"C-Come on, Aniki—let's be reasonable." My smirk grew even wider. Aniki? He hadn't called me that in years.

"Are you scared?" I asked, my smirk threatening to turn into a grin. I kept it in check, but this entire situation was just too amusing.

"Pfft." He puffed out his chest and dropped his hands. "Of course not."

I pressed my finger against the trigger, letting loose a harsh spray of ice-cold water. He shrieked, flinging his hands in front of his face and torso to try and protect himself—but his efforts were entirely in vain.

"You're a jerk!" he said once it stopped, his expression playfully flustered. I chuckled, making like I was going to spray him again, but then his hand was over mine, trying to get the hose away from me. "Give it!"

"Now, now, Sasuke," I said, "you're not strong enough." I lifted the hose, holding it out of his reach, and his slippery hand slid away.

"Tch!" he growled, beginning to pout the way he always did when I denied him something. He glared straight at me with his lower lip pushed out, his childish expression never faltering, but then I felt his hand begin to slide somewhere else. I glanced down at my chest, startled to find his fingers hooked at the neckline of my sopping wet gray button-up, lightly pulling it down.

"Please, Aniki?"

Our eyes met once again, and my breathing grew shallower. What was he doing?

I hadn't realized how worked up this roughhousing had gotten me until Sasuke decided to press his wet body closer, still reaching for the nozzle with one hand, the fingers of his other forcing the first and second buttons of my shirt to pop. My breathing was becoming frantic and my pants were already too tight—but how could I react any differently with my wet little brother pressed so close?

"If you won't give it to me," he said, his voice uncharacteristically low and eyes drooping, "I'll have to take it by force."

Sasuke seemed intent on practically climbing my body to get to nozzle, but then, when I felt him brush against my erection, he froze. I held my breath, knowing that this was definitely the farthest our boundaries had been pushed. Now what was he going to do?

"Big Brother…" I shivered as his eyes grew wide, boring into mine. "What..." I bit my lip, unable to say a single word, the nozzle limply hanging from my hand.

The doorbell rang and we hastily broke apart from each other, both of our faces flushed crimson. We were still soaked and our shirts were stuck to our chests, our hair to our cheeks and foreheads, and Sasuke's eyes...to my groin. I set the nozzle aside and made no move to cover myself, knowing that I had already unintentionally stepped one foot over the invisible line. I almost expected to see disgust on his face, or something close to it, at least, but all I saw were curiosity and...surprise. Complete and utter surprise.

"Nii-san…" He looked at my face then, his blatant curiosity playing out over his features and through his widened eyes.

The doorbell rang again and I cleared my throat.

"Why don't you answer the door, Sasuke?" I said, eager to get away from the situation. "I think I should go change."

Sasuke nodded even though he needed to change just as much as I did, if not more, but I think he understood why it wouldn't be good for me to face our parents at that moment. After one last fleeting glance at the obvious tent in my jeans, he turned on his heel and bounded out of the kitchen and towards the front door. I headed in the opposite direction, up the stairs and to my room to change into something dry and try to calm myself down.

Sasuke had felt my erection. Not only that, but he'd  _stared_ at it. Openly. Unabashedly.  _Hell,_ I thought, looking down,  _he even popped two buttons on my shirt._

Shaking my head in awe, I made my way to my closet. I quickly picked out a new shirt and changed, then decided my pants weren't really wet enough to need changing and my bangs would be dry soon enough.

I knew there was no way I was going to be able to calm down anytime soon, not after that, so I adjusted myself so that my dick stuck under the waistband of my boxers. This way it was harder to tell how worked up I was, and, hopefully, it would just wither away on its own. I could only hope.

I hurried downstairs, worried that our parents might get suspicious of why I was taking so long, only to find our mother hugging the life out of Sasuke and our father perusing the living room with a stoic expression, seemingly searching for any errant pieces of dust.

"Hello, Tou-san, Kaa-san," I said, bowing slightly at the waist. Although Sasuke and I weren't very traditional ourselves, aside from the nicknames we occasionally made use of, our parents appreciated us honoring our Japanese heritage whenever we got the chance. We usually switch between addressing them in English and Japanese.

"Itachi," my father nodded with a grunt. "I see you've been taking care of things here."

Clearly, he was in a good mood.

"Yes, father." I turned to my mother just in time to catch her hug. Her arms were tight around my waist and I nearly grunted, but then she was holding my face in her hands, turning it this way and that, seemingly making sure I wasn't injured in some way, shape, or form.

When she was satisfied that yes, I wasn't broken, she backed farther away and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I missed you boys so much!" she said with a watery smile.

"We missed you too," Sasuke said, coming to stand beside her. She smiled at him and wiped at her eyes again, then composed herself with a deep breath.

"Now, would you mind explaining why the both of you are so wet?" she laughed, messing up Sasuke's damp hair with her hand. He grinned hugely, soaking up her affection like a sponge.

"We got into a water fight in the kitchen," I said. I stole a look at Sasuke from the corner of my eye and noticed his cheeks beginning to darken. I smirked at this.

"A water fight?" my father asked, his voice flat. I nodded, dragging my eyes to him and wiping the smirk off my face quicker than it had come.

"We were cleaning the kitchen and decided to have a little bit of...fun." I peeked at Sasuke again, catching his eye. He quickly looked at the floor.

Our father grunted, drawing my attention again. "As long as you both clean up."

"Of course, father," I said. I heard Sasuke clear his throat and my eyes went back to him.

"Well...I should probably go change too," he said, and scurried out of the room. It took all of my strength to keep my eyes from following him as he left.

This was going to be a long weekend—I could already feel it.

* * *

Our parents settled into their room rather quickly and left Sasuke and I to our own devices, as per usual. It was nice to see them, I had to admit, but I could only wish their timing hadn't been so...off. If the doorbell hadn't interrupted us, who knew what would have happened.

I clenched my fist.

I  _wanted_  to know.

It was pretty obvious how I felt about Sasuke now, at least in the physical sense. He couldn't have any idea about how deep my feelings actually ran, but between what happened today and how touchy-feely I'd been for the past few days, I was sure he was piecing it together, if he hadn't already. And hell, maybe he  _was_ flirting back. I mean, cuddling up to your older brother on the couch (multiple nights in a row, I might add) might seem innocent enough, but pair that with practically crawling all over him and blatantly  _staring_ at his erection, and things got a little tricky.

I needed to up the ante, really see where we stood. I was getting sick of these blurred lines, this guise of innocence, and since I'd already thrown myself out there with today's stunt I might as well see how far I could take it. But I'd have to wait until our parents left.

I sighed and laid back on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Why was their timing so awful?

I heard a knock at my door, and my eyes darted towards it. "Come in."

To my surprise it wasn't one of our parents, but Sasuke instead. I sat up in bed as he walked in, a little smile on my face. His lips stretched into some awkwardly contorted semblance of a smile, causing my own expression to change.

"Is something wrong?" I was suddenly worried—extremely so. Maybe I'd scared him off, disgusted him; maybe he was here to tell me that he never wanted to speak to me again—

"No, nothing's wrong," he said quickly, scratching the back of his neck. He wouldn't meet my eyes for longer than a second before focusing on something else, which meant he was lying. I took a deep breath. "I just wanted to know if I could borrow your laptop. It's for...homework."

I glanced at it from the corner of my eye. Ah, yes, my laptop—the thing that had started all of this.

"Of course." I jerked my head in its direction and he nodded his thanks before walking over and grabbing it. By the time he left I was on my way to becoming a nervous wreck, my hands trembling of their own volition no matter how forcefully I tried to still them. I must have disgusted him; he probably hated me now.

I needed to distract myself.

* * *

When Sasuke gave my laptop back around an hour or so later, he hardly looked at me. I had to swallow down the strange lump that kept forming in my throat whenever I thought about it; to keep my mind off things I'd hunkered down at my desk and got to work on my homework. But there was no point. My mind was far away.

I was tempted to scroll through the modem's history again, just to see what he'd been up to for that whole hour. I had a feeling he hadn't actually been doing homework, at least not the entire time, but I had no clue what else he could have been doing. He didn't seem as though he was in the mood for anything else.

Deciding it couldn't hurt, I cracked open my laptop and brought up the modem's history. At first it was nothing but educational resources, but the farther back I scrolled, the stranger his searches became. They were so strange, in fact, that I completely forgot about how upset I'd been within a moment of laying eyes on them.

**Incest in real life**

**Familial sexual relations**

**Is incest normal**

**I made my brother hard**

I cringed at that one.

But when my eyes settled on the next…

**I think I'm in love with my brother**

...I could hardly contain my excitement.

* * *

I was in a much better mood after snooping— _much._ Sasuke was questioning his feelings for me! This was exactly what I'd hoped for, practically been  _praying_ for. As soon as I saw him in the hallway on the way downstairs, it was incredibly difficult to keep myself from dragging him into the nearest closet and kissing him senseless. If our parents hadn't been home, I may have done just that.

We sat down for a family brunch, all four of us. We decided to eat outside on the patio, as the weather was unusually warm, and our parents told us of their most recent destination (Morocco), and plans for their future destination (Nepal). With these announcements came another bigger, more important one: their next visit home wouldn't be for another three months.

Our mother went on and on about it, saying that they'd cancel their trip and stay home if we wanted them to, that she missed her babies, that she felt like a terrible mother for never being home. I kindly reminded her that their travels were for business, to which my father firmly agreed, silencing her worried voice. Brunch continued.

I stole glances at Sasuke the entire time, and there were a few times when he caught my eye, only to turn his attention back to the plate of scrambled eggs and tomato in front of him. His face was almost as red as his favorite fruit.

Finally, brunch was over, and we all settled down in the living room to watch a movie (with the exception of my father, who decided to lay down in their room). My mother picked something that looked rather unappealing and cuddled near Sasuke on the couch. I chose the recliner.

The entire day was uneventful and relatively boring. Aside from the few glances he and I shared, Sasuke and I hardly interacted aside from what was expected of us. I was simply thankful that the day was over—which meant our parents would be leaving soon.

On Sunday, the day before our parents' departure, the weather was unexpectedly nice. It was only the beginning of April, so we'd seen nothing but light drizzle and cloudy skies thus far, but Sunday was sunny and surprisingly dry. So, naturally, Sasuke suggested we take a swim in our backyard pool. He's always loved swimming.

I hadn't been sure if it was safe for swimming in after sitting stagnant for so long, but our parents, being how they are, assured us that they could get it fixed up by the afternoon. They came through, and by twelve-thirty the pool was spotless and clear and a pool maintenance van was pulling out of the driveway. Sasuke was the first one in.

Though he'd convinced me to  _at least_ put on my swim trunks and sit near the pool, I was wary of the entire situation. My very attractive, very sexually-stimulating little brother sopping wet in nothing but a pair of swim trunks? I'm amazed I lasted as long as I did.

I feel like he knew what he was doing, in a way. He certainly seemed intent on getting me in the pool no matter how many times I protested. Eventually, after five minutes of listening to him whine and dealing with him relentlessly trying to splash me, I waded in.

The water was cold and I immediately wanted to get out, but then he swam over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the deeper section. I resisted the urge to shiver as the water eventually came to stop right below my collar bones, but my teeth began to chatter nonetheless.

"I missed swimming," Sasuke said, letting my arm float away. His eyes were on everything but me.

"I miss not feeling like I'm going to freeze to death," I said, my voice flat. Sasuke looked at me then, a surprised look on his face.

"You're cold?"

"Obviously."

"Oh," he said, his voice small. I lifted an eyebrow, unamused. "Move around or something."

I sighed and mentally readied myself to exit the pool, when the barest ghost of an idea flitted through my mind. Without warning I lifted my hands and splashed Sasuke, giving him less than a second to block himself. He yelped as it hit him and disappeared under the water, only to resurface a few seconds later, his hair plastered to his head.

"Jerk," he muttered. I smirked and lifted my hands again, but he was quicker—he splashed me first. I closed my eyes and mouth as a small wave crashed over me, smoothing a portion of my hair against my scalp, then slowly opened my eyes. By the time Sasuke blinked I was under the water, swimming closer to him until my fingers touched his pale stomach. He thrashed as I tickled him, kicking his feet wildly, and almost clocked me in the face before I was able to resurface.

He didn't waste a second before splashing me again when I came up for air, and I nearly breathed in a gulp of pool water; but I was quick to recover, and decided that the best course of action was to disable his ability to splash by tickling him again. (Or maybe I just wanted to touch him.)

I lifted my hands and splashed him, being sure to make the largest wave I could, and delighted in his half-laughed shriek of surprise. While he was momentarily dazed I dove under water and swam the few feet between us, careful to come up behind him. He looked over his shoulder, eyes wide and curious, but was unable to escape once I wrapped my arms around his midsection.

"Caught you," I whispered near his ear. He opened his mouth to say something, but then I was tickling him again and he was thrashing and laughing; he almost hit me in the face before I caught his wrists and held them at his sides. We both fell still then, him panting and my skin sizzling from how close our bodies were.

"You...are...a...total...jerk," he panted out, leaning his head back against my chest and peering up at me. He wasn't kicking anymore to stay afloat, but instead his legs were lightly wrapped around mine, keeping him from sinking the couple of inches to the bottom. A shiver ran over my entire body the longer he looked at me and I guess Sasuke must have felt it, because then his cheeks began to redden, his eyes bulged, and he tried to squirm away. For some odd reason, this only made my grip on his wrists tighten. He immediately froze again.

"I-Itachi, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice low and urgent. I smirked, bringing my head down until I could nuzzle the side of his face. I felt him stiffen. "Nii-san?"

I knew if he were to squirm the wrong way, press his bottom too close to my groin, he would once again be subject to my body's unfortunate reactions. But this time, I began to  _want_  him to feel what he did to me—what he'd been  _doing_ to me. I smirked; I had no reservations at this point. Finally, I could touch him.

"Just be quiet," I whispered against his ear. He made a strange little noise in the back of his throat. "Our parents are in the living room."

"Wh-What do you me—"

He clamped his mouth shut the moment I let go of his wrists and took hold of his hips, my fingers rubbing little circles onto his skin. I pressed him closer to me, allowing him to feel my arousal, and the choked whimper he gave was absolutely  _beautiful,_ even if he was trying to stifle it. Slowly, I brought my hands up higher and higher while I lightly grinded against him, until my fingers glided past his ribs and to two very hard points on his chest. When I touched them (more like brushed by them, my touch was so light) his mouth fell open and a moan that was just a  _little_  too loud spilled out.

"Shh," I whispered in his ear, keeping my eye on the back door. Our parents shouldn't have been able to see or hear anything from all the way inside the house, but there was no such thing as being too safe. I myself didn't even understand what was happening between us; I could only imagine trying to explain me and Sasuke's closeness to our parents if they got curious and ventured outside or peered out the window.

"D-Don't," Sasuke whimpered as I touched them again, this time pressing my fingers a little harder and rubbing them back-and-forth. His hands finally flew up to take hold of my wrists, but his grip was shaky and soft.

"Why not?" I rasped against his ear. I thrust my cock against his firm ass a little harder, absolutely  _l_ _oving_ the way he felt against me and his every shaky little gasp. The smirk on my face felt downright devilish.

"I-I—We can't…Itachi..." He seemed at a loss for words. Granted, this had come on rather quickly, but after all those days of wanting him and now knowing that there was a very, very good chance he wanted me too...I just couldn't pass this up. I needed to know for certain.

"Why not, Sasuke?" I breathed out before attaching my lips to his neck. He whined and I felt him shiver almost violently as I nipped and sucked at all the skin I could reach, leaving angry little bite marks here and there. His skin tasted like chlorine and I got a bit of water in my mouth, but I wasn't about to complain.

"You...You're my brother…" he choked out. I'd expected that. I chuckled, my chest rumbling slightly and sharing vibrations with Sasuke.

"And that's why you should trust me," I said, brushing my lips against his cheek. I heard him whimper, and as I pulled away slightly, he turned his face towards me, his cheeks the most adorable shade of pink.

And I just couldn't help myself.

I connected our lips carefully, gently, and ceased my rhythmic rutting against him. I wanted him, yes, but I also wanted him to know how much I cared for him, even if one were to omit my burning desire to touch him. I doubted a kiss alone was enough to convey my feelings, but I was almost positive this was his first—I wanted it to be as pleasant as possible, even if the circumstances were rather...unorthodox.

He gasped against my mouth and I kept my eyes open at first; his were practically closed. After a couple of moments I pulled my face away, taking a moment to simply look at him, to make sure I hadn't startled him too badly with my brash behavior. His eyes fluttered open, only for a second, and he looked at me with so much fucking  _lust_ and then I was kissing him again, a little harder—but not too hard—and he was moaning into my mouth and his lips were so soft and warm and he tasted sweet and oh God he moved his ass against my—

"Boys?"

We broke away so quickly a little tidal wave formed between us right before the screen door swung open and our mother stepped outside. Both of us could hardly catch our breaths—I could tell even from the opposite side of the pool that Sasuke was practically gasping—and our faces were ridiculously red. I thought my heartbeat would never slow down. I chanced a look at our mother, completely mortified, thinking she might have seen us; but she seemed content as ever, a light smile on her face. I guess she hadn't.

Thank God.

"Are you boys okay?" she asked, looking between the two of us. "You seem pretty out of breath!"

I smirked.

"Yes, we're fine, mother," I said, stopping to clear my throat. I sounded like I was coming down with the flu, my voice was so scratchy. "We were just racing." Lies trickled freely from my lips, and I could feel Sasuke looking at me with awe.

Our mother nodded, dismissing her concerns. My smirk grew. That was far too easy.

"Well, I just wanted to let you both know that there's sandwich stuff and juice in the fridge if you get hungry." She smiled at both of us, then turned towards the door. "Love you!" she called, then the screen door fell shut behind her.

Following our mother's exit, there was a period of intense staring between Sasuke and myself that spanned over several minutes. Neither of us seemed to know what to say. I was afraid I might have pushed too far, and now that my head had cleared a bit (not completely, but enough), I hadn't a clue what to say for myself. It was like a sheet of ice had formed between Sasuke and I; the water began to feel too cold again.

"I think I'm gonna go eat," Sasuke finally said. He looked at me for a second, gave me a little, secretive smile, then was out of the pool and headed towards the house.

I could only look after him wistfully, wondering how far things would have gone if our parents weren't such a damned interference.


	3. Resolution

It took me a couple of minutes until I was calm and dry enough to go inside; even then, I was still in shock. I could hardly believe we'd  _kissed_ —and that Sasuke had eagerly kissed me back. I felt like a million bucks, like nothing in the world could bring me down. I felt unstoppable.

I was worried that I might have startled him by just about jumping him, of course, but I assured myself that if he truly hadn't wanted it he would have put up more of a struggle. After all, if you don't want to be kissed, you don't kiss back, and you surely try your hardest to get away from the one who's kissing you. Sasuke barely put up a fight aside from his weak protests and squirming—and even that had stopped once our kiss began.

When I finally stepped into the living room where Sasuke was sitting on the couch, watching television and still in his swimsuit, a towel scrunched underneath his damp self and his hair sticking out at odd angles, I couldn't help the lusty little smirk that slid onto my face. I didn't try to hide my lecherous gaze, not even when Sasuke looked straight at me, his face reddening fast. I fell onto the recliner and tossed my own damp towel aside, my eyes never leaving my little brother's half-naked body and my smirk quickly widening.

Sasuke dragged his eyes away from me and to the television; it would seem he was trying to ignore me. He nibbled at his sandwich for a couple of minutes, hardly taking a real bite, before he set it on his plate and moved it to a little side table. Then, he looked at me again, this time with an unwavering gaze.. We had another one of our silent staring contests.

"You're so weird," he muttered finally, scowling. It looked more like an indignant pout; it was adorable (but then again, everything about him was).

"Me, weird?" I gave a look of exaggerated disbelief. "No way."

Sasuke's pout deepened. "Tch. You're super weird."

I honest to God  _grinned._  Clearly, this threw Sasuke off-guard; it wasn't that I didn't smile around him—I did so often—but to smile so widely was rare for me. I was in a  _fantastic_  mood.

"How so?"

"Y-You know how!" Sasuke was getting flustered fast, and I loved it. He was just so cute—I couldn't help but tease him more.

"I'm afraid it's slipped my mind." I leant back, lifting my arms above my head and relaxing against my palms. This left my naked upper body stretched and completely on display, and I was happy to find Sasuke's eyes drifting away from my face, if only for a couple of seconds. When our eyes met again I grinned once more, and Sasuke quickly jerked his head towards the television.

"You're weird because you're my brother and you...you…" Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand as he trailed off, his face redder than I'd ever seen it before—and that was saying something, especially considering how often I'd made him blush.

"I did what, Sasuke? You'll have to speak up. I can't read minds, you know."

He glared at me but I kept grinning. I even winked at him, which made his fiery blush spread from his cheeks to his neck to the very tips of his ears.

"You…" His eyes quickly shifted to me, then to the floor. "N-Normal people don't do those kinds of things to their brothers!"

"What kinds of things?"

"Damn it, Itachi!" Sasuke glared at me again, his blush spreading even farther down his body, stopping just before his small, deliciously pink nipples. I almost licked my lips at the sight, but refrained—just barely. He'd turned me into such a shameless pervert in such a short amount of time; I was hardly myself anymore. Oddly enough, I was becoming increasingly alright with this.

"Normal brothers don't kiss and—and stuff!" he finally blurted. "It's not—it's not normal, Baka-nii!"

I took a quick look around, belatedly hoping our parents weren't within earshot. When I'd assured myself that they weren't, I looked back to Sasuke and chuckled.

"You weren't complaining before. From my point of view, I'd say you were enjoying yourself." My grin dimmed into a playful, lust-tainted smirk.

Sasuke's eyes were huge and he frantically shook his head. "I-I'm not weird! Not like you!"

"Those noises you made were pretty  _weird..."_ I eyed him with blatant hunger. "Not that I didn't enjoy them."

His blush had stained his entire upper torso by now, and he was biting his lip something fierce. It was a lovely sight.

When I heard one of our parents approaching (our mother, judging by the lightness of her footsteps), I took this as my cue to leave, and got to my feet.

"There's nothing weird at all about the way I feel about you, Sasuke," I murmured, brushing past him on my way out of the room. I heard him try to say something, but then I was in the hallway, passing by our mother on her way to the living room.

"You look awfully happy, Itachi," she said. I shrugged one shoulder and turned my smile on her, my hand resting against the stair banister.

"I'm just happy we're all together like this. It's nice." I saw her face light up, and almost felt bad for lying to her.  _Almost._

Without another word and with a bounce to my step, I made my way upstairs.

* * *

Sasuke avoided me for the rest of the day and I didn't seek him out. I knew I'd already been too careless, kissing him like that in broad daylight with our parents a few dozen feet away, and I didn't trust myself not to do something risky again. I felt like I was a drug addict going through withdrawals and had hardly a thing to occupy my mind save for the homework I'd been neglecting.

We saw each other at dinner, but even that was brief—he said he was busy with homework of his own and wanted to eat in his room. Our mother protested but our father told her not to baby him, and I was entirely silent; but I'm sure the steamy look I gave him as he left said more than my words alone ever could.

By the end of the day, since over-thinking seemed to be one of my specialities, I'd started to worry that I'd read him wrong, that I'd really upset him and that was why he was avoiding me. But there was no denying that he  _had_  kissed me back, and that he hadn't really tried his hardest to stop me in the first place. If he'd shown any honest signs of fear or disgust when I'd held and kissed him, I would have let him go. His refusals were inconvincing at best, but I was still getting nervous.

So imagine my surprise when I walked into our shared bathroom that night and found him leaning over the sink, half-naked.

He pointedly ignored my entrance, but I'm sure he could feel my eyes all over him. He was dressed in nothing but a low-hanging pair of black sweats, brushing his teeth and clearly fresh out of the shower. He must have wanted to rinse the chlorine from earlier off his body—something I'd done many hours ago. I wondered why he hadn't.

"Good evening," I said, coming to stand beside him. He made a small noise—I assumed it was a greeting—but refused to meet my eyes, even in the mirror. His cheeks were beginning to gain their usual rosy hue; I smirked.

"Have you been avoiding me?" I asked, nonchalant as ever. He finally looked at me, his eyes wide, but I ignored him and grabbed my own toothbrush from the little cup we kept on the sink.

"N-No," he said, lowering his toothbrush away from his mouth. "I've been busy, that's all."

This time, I looked straight at him, but he quickly diverted his eyes to the floor. He was lying.

I set my toothbrush down.

"Did you hate it?"

"What?" Our eyes met, and his face grew at least two shades redder.

I leant down until only a few inches separated our faces, and, consequently, our mouths. I heard Sasuke gasp, and I struggled to keep a straight face. He was too cute for his own good.

"Did you hate kissing me?"

"I…" He looked down, clearly embarrassed. "I didn't...hate it."

That was all I needed to hear.

With surprising speed I grabbed Sasuke by his waist, pulling him flush against my body. He yelped and his toothbrush clattered to the ground; his eyes were huge and surprised.

"Then would you like to kiss again?" I smiled rakishly and ran my hands down his back, pulling him closer. He shivered and pressed himself even nearer to me, his eyes drooping and glossing over, but then he wedged his hands between us and shoved me away.

"I already said I'm not weird." He stared at the ground as he said this, his words flat. I scowled in disbelief as he picked up his toothbrush, rinsed it off, and put it in the cup. When this was done he quickly rinsed out his mouth then made his way for the closed door, not even glancing at me once, but I was having none of that. I  _saw_ the way he looked at me, the way he acted around me; like hell he wasn't "weird."

I grabbed him again before he could reach the door, this time from behind, and fully pressed my body against his, my arms around his waist, allowing him to feel each and every contour—including my half-mast erection. He whimpered, but I could tell it wasn't a sound of fear; I brought my mouth close to his ear, my breath puffing against it and his damp hair tickling the side of my face.

"Liar." I bit the top of his ear and he outright  _moaned,_  shuddering like he'd just been shocked. I released his ear, chuckling quietly. "See? You're just as weird as I am."

"No...I'm not," he panted, his body going limp against mine despite his words. " _Itachi."_ The way he said my name made me shiver; it sounded like he was begging, pleading for something. Like hell he didn't want me.

"What?" I rasped. "Do you want me to touch you?" I began stroking his bare lower stomach, dangerously close to his groin, loving the way his muscles jumped and twitched beneath my fingers, and his shaky hands came to grip my wrists. He barely had a hold on me.

He screwed his eyes shut and let out a breathy whine. "Why are you doing this?" He shuddered again. "I'm just...I'm just your little brother."

I smiled, brushing my lips against his burning cheek. "And that's exactly why."

"You're so…damn...weird," he muttered. I chuckled again.

"Maybe so, but really, Sasuke, if I didn't know any better I'd say this…" I ran my hands up-and-down his bare torso, revelling in his groan, "was an invitation."

Sasuke didn't deny it, only nibbled on his plump lower lip, taking quick, shallow breaths through his wet and parted lips. His hands, which still had a light hold on my wrists, shook violently.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" I ran my fingertips back up his torso, brushing them against his hard little nipples. He groaned loudly, his head lolling against my chest and his fingers squeezing my wrists.

" _Itachi…"_  His voice was soaked with sex; the growl that escaped my throat was nearly inhuman. I couldn't stop myself from grinding against him—but I'm sure he wasn't about to complain.

"And you're so sensitive here," I murmured, continuing to play with his nipples, wracking his body with shudder after shudder. "I wonder if all of you is like this…"

Without warning, my hand shook his grip off and cupped his very,  _very_ hard groin, and squeezed. He cried out so loudly I was forced to cover his mouth with my other hand—but I massaged his covered cock with abandon, my fingers sliding up-and-down, squeezing, feeling its each and every violent twitch as I pleasured him.

"You're so dirty," I growled, thrusting against him harder. "Moaning like a little whore while your big brother does this to you."

That was all he could take. With a muffled scream against my hand and a full-body spasm, Sasuke came— _hard._  I could feel his cum soaking the inside of his sweatpants—there was so much of it even my hand began to feel damp. I let out my own long, deep groan, right against his ear while my hips picked up speed, practically dry-fucking him, and he cried out again.

I didn't cum, but I was damn close. As he finally settled down, obviously spent, I realized my breathing was almost as ragged as his and my cock was protesting against my sweats. I removed my hand from his mouth, bringing both of my hands to rest on his hips, and forced myself to stop grinding against him.

"Fuck," I heard Sasuke mutter through a series of harsh, shallow breaths. His body was jelly against mine, shiny with sweat, and his eyes were clamped shut. I nuzzled the side of his face and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, happy to know I'd made my little brother feel so good, even if I hadn't done much at all. We'd have to work on his stamina…

Lazily, he turned his face to mine, and I didn't hesitate to kiss him soundly. He made a noise of surprise, but then his lips fell into pace with mine, and we stood like that for a while, kissing, me holding him as closely as I could while trying to ignore my twitching and ridiculously hard erection as it pressed against his ass. I would have been in heaven if I weren't on the verge of pain.

Without any warning, Sasuke broke away with a violent jerk. He pressed himself against the door—and it was a damn good thing I'd closed it as I'd come in—his hand covering his mouth and tears springing to his eyes.

_Oh, no._

"I-I'm sorry," he said before I had the chance. I lifted one eyebrow, confused. I thought he was mad at me, disgusted by my actions, and that's why he'd pulled away. Why was he the one apologizing?

Unless…

"You're embarrassed?" I grinned, not unlike earlier. I chuckled and reached out for him, happy to note he didn't resist as I pulled him into my arms. "Don't be."

"But…" I heard him sigh and felt him bury his face against my chest. My heart pounded like mad and tripled in pace as he shifted, brushing right against my rock-hard erection.

He made the most adorable little sound of embarrassment and pulled away from me, refusing to look me straight in the face. I was about to reach for him again when the sound of someone climbing the stairs filtered into the bathroom, and I nearly swore. Sasuke and I both had equally horrified expressions on our faces—the two of us were terribly flushed and disheveled, not to mention the obvious problem of my own (and it wasn't going away anytime soon; I was sure of that).

"Go to your room," I said, my voice low and quick. "It's the closest."

Sasuke nodded quickly, but I saw his eyes flit to my crotch and back up again. I smirked.

"Don't worry about that. Just go."

With a tentative nod Sasuke did just as I asked him, quietly opening the bathroom door and sprinting the few steps to his room, and I sighed with relief when I heard the door to his room click closed just before our father appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Your mother and I wanted to say goodbye to you two tonight, since we'll be leaving early in the morning," he said. I nodded and carefully angled my lower body away from him, bracing my arms against the sink and pretending to busy myself with my toothbrush. He gave me an odd look—or as odd a look as that stony face of his  _could_  give.

"Get Sasuke and tell him to come downstairs," he continued, still eyeing me strangely. "Your mother's already in bed."

I nodded again, willing him to leave with my mind.

...It didn't work.

"Why is your face so red, Itachi?"

"No reason." This was  _mortifying_ —completely and utterly mortifying. I tried to pick up the pieces of my usual mask and paste them back together, but I found myself too emotionally scattered to do a very good job of it.

"Uh-huh."

"I—We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Uh-huh."

I gritted my teeth. Why wouldn't he  _leave?_

I'm sure my father must of known exactly what was wrong with me—he was, after all,  _male,_ and I was relatively certain he'd been a teenager at some point in his life. Maybe he just got a kick out of emotionally torturing people; I wouldn't have been surprised.

After a few more moments of mentally chanting a chorus of  _please go away please go away please go away_  and making multiple unfulfillable promises to whatever deity supported my cause, he finally did just that without saying a word. My body went completely limp—aside from the part I wanted limp the most.

Swearing quietly to myself, I trudged the few steps to the door, closed it, locked it, then leaned against it, slipping my hand beneath the hem of my sweats…

* * *

Our parents were gone before either of us woke up, as promised. Sasuke avoided eye contact with me as we said our goodbyes before going to bed, and he'd barely murmured his goodnight to me before he was shut up in his room, the light turned off. To say I was frustrated would be an understatement.

The next morning, he overslept. Whether this was on purpose or not I was unsure of, but I, being the worrier I am, decided to wait until he made an appearance before heading to school. I was on the verge of giving up and leaving when he finally emerged from his room, his hair a wild mess, his over-sized shirt practically swallowing him, and his eyes barely open.

At the sight of me he visibly paled, but then he walked right past me and to the bathroom with nothing more than a stiff 'good morning.' I followed him inside and made myself comfortable against the wall, watching him silently as he readied himself for school. He only lasted a couple of minutes before he finally decided to acknowledge my presence.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he snapped.

I frowned. With an attitude like that I figured I might as well cut to the chase. "Are you really going to pretend nothing happened last night?"

My words triggered the blush I'd come to love so much; it quickly spread across his cheeks, painting them the most vivid, attractive red.

"Wouldn't that be best?" he muttered to the ground.

My frown deepened. "Why do you think that?"

"I already told you why!" He was frustrated; that I could tell. "You're weird, and I'm...not."

"Then if I promise not to be  _weird_  will you at least give me a hug?" I opened my arms for him, giving him the most innocent look I could. He stared at me like I was crazy for a few solid seconds, rolled his eyes with melodramatic flair, then, his reluctance obvious, trudged towards me. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled the top of his head with a complacent smirk.

"You're being weird," he murmured, but he made no effort to pull away. In fact, his arms wound their way around my midsection and squeezed tightly.

"You're just as weird as me," I muttered, lightly rubbing his back. I was tempted to slip my hands beneath his oversized pajama shirt just to feel his soft skin beneath my fingers once again, but held myself back. It took more willpower than I ever knew I had.

I expected him to pull away after a couple of seconds, but, to my complete and utter surprise, he only hugged me tighter.

"Even if I am...I'm nothing special." He spoke so softly I had to strain to hear him. His voice sounded a bit odd… "You could do a lot better."

I pulled him back quickly, holding him at arm's length so I could look him square in the face. To my horror he looked as if he were about to cry; his lower lip trembled and his eyes were beginning to water.

"Sasuke…" I pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. "There's no one in the world more important to me than you." I leant back and found his face now streaked with tears he hastily scrubbed away with the heel of his palms.

"But I'll always just be your annoying little brother," he choked out, tears spilling faster and faster to replace the ones he wiped. He stared at the ground, his shoulders shaking.

"You're my little brother whom I love with every piece of me." I felt blood rush to my face and cleared my throat. I'd surprised myself with words like that, and Sasuke as well, judging from his bewildered, albeit tearful stare. With a grunt I yanked him against my chest, unable to take another moment of looking at his forlorn, tear-stained face. "I love you, Sasuke, more than I should, and I have for much longer than I've been willing to admit."

Sasuke was silent aside from his small hiccups, but I felt him shake his head against my chest. I sighed, grasping his chin and tilting his head upwards.

"I guess I need to be more blunt." I smirked half-heartedly. "Sasuke, I'm in love with you. I have been for years, even if I've only recently realized my feelings. I don't want you to be 'just my little brother,' anymore; I want you to be  _mine."_

"But…" Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "But you'll find some girl, or you'll get bored of me, or you'll think I'm super annoying and gross and clingy and—"

I kissed him. I didn't care if he'd get mad at me or if the timing was awful—I just wanted him to realize he was being ridiculous. Here I was, trying to confess, and he was denying what  _I_ felt?

His lips were stiff against mine at first, but I was persistent. I kissed him with every ounce of passion I never knew I had, even if it felt like kissing a warm corpse for a good thirty seconds—but it would seem he liked it more than he first let on because I soon found myself pressed against the wall with a very enthusiastic little brother kissing me like I'd never been kissed before.

His lips were hot and adamant, if not a little clumsy, and by the sounds he made you'd think he was either in great pain or incredible ecstasy—I hoped it was the latter. I swallowed down every one of his whimpers, moans, and sighs like they were the only thing keeping me alive, and without my realizing it my hands finally found their way under his shirt, touching, caressing every inch of his supple skin. He shivered as I lightly dragged my nails along his back, then he moaned against my lips, his breath hot and moist.

" _Nii-san."_

I flipped our positions: now he was pressed against the wall with a very eager elder brother kissing him for all he was worth. I sucked his lower lip into my mouth and, admittedly, bit it a good bit harder than I should have, but Sasuke only moaned, his face a perfect picture of lust as I gazed on it from cracked eyes clouded with desire.

I released his lip and lapped at it with my tongue, catching any droplets of blood and trying to soothe the mark I'd made before I pushed my luck and slipped it through his parted lips. He stiffened, but then he reacted better than I could have imagined: he arched against me with a beautiful whimper, wrapped his arms around my neck, and ground what felt like the beginnings of a very prominent erection against my lower stomach. With a harsh grip I grabbed his leg and wound it around my waist, aligned our groins the best I could and began to grind, then commenced fucking his mouth with my tongue, my hands everywhere at once, caressing his face, his neck, his arms, his ass, his thigh. I wanted to touch every part of him— _claim_ every part of him. Sasuke was  _mine,_  I told myself. No one else was allowed to kiss him, touch him, taste him like I was. He was mine and mine alone.

His tongue was hesitant at first but I prodded it until I elicited a response; it was more than worth the effort, for when he finally began to kiss me back with more than his lips it was as though I'd been lit on fire, I was so hot. I breathed his name against his mouth and he whimpered mine in response, and then we were kissing again, hard and wet, a tangle of tongues and teeth, and I grinded against him as hard as I could and he whimpered so sexily I could hardly take it. And when he finally grinded back against me, thrusting his hips upwards and rubbing his cock against mine, I knew that if we didn't stop soon there was no way in hell he'd get out of this with his virginity intact.

"We have to stop," I said, reluctantly breaking away and resting my forehead against his. I panted lightly, surprisingly out of breath, as did he.

"Why?" he honest to God  _whined,_  grinding against me so slowly I had to grit my teeth to bite back a groan.

"I...won't be able to...hold back," I choked out, my eyes slipping closed. He didn't stop moving against me and I had hardly the will to tell him to; my hips had set their own pace that I was powerless to halt.

"But I like it," he breathed. I could hear his desperation. "I don't wanna stop." He grinded harder, faster, panting louder, tempting me more. " _I don't want you to hold back."_

"Fucking hell, Sasuke." I kissed him hard and felt his hands lace through my hair, pulling my ponytail out of place and holding my face against his. His noises were bordering on downright slutty by now, not that I was one to complain. Who knew my brother was so deliciously noisy? And I wasn't even fucking him...yet.

Pulling away yet again, I gripped his ass hard, hard enough to bruise, and he yelped. "You really mean that, little brother?" Slowly,  _slowly,_  I slid my hand up his leg, the one wrapped around my waist, thankful he was wearing nothing but a pair of flimsy boxer shorts. I toyed with the hem, a devilish smirk on my lips. "I don't think you know what I'm capable of."

"I wanna know," he moaned, hardly sounding like himself. He bit his lip, gazing at me with lecherous eyes. This was a side of him I  _definitely_ wanted to see more of; it was  _much_ better than anything my imagination could cook up. "Show me, Itachi."

Eager to accept the invitation, I slid my hand underneath his boxers and squeezed his bare, firm ass, spreading and kneading it, then hoisted his right leg around my waist and gave the other cheek the same rough treatment. His eyes slid half-shut and he arched against me like a cat, mewling and biting his lip, all while keeping eye contact with me. And fuck, if that wasn't hot, I don't know what is. I latched my lips to his neck, sucking hard; he forcefully rolled his hips and I reciprocated, but I had a nagging feeling the both of us had forgotten something extremely important…

And then it dawned on me.

_Shit._

"Sasuke, we're late for school." I stilled my hips and tried to detach myself, but it was far from easy with the way Sasuke had wound himself around me. I almost felt like I was being held captive, something I wouldn't have minded at all…  _Sasuke's captive..._

"Che." Sasuke glowered at me. "You're kidding, right? That's just like you...thinking about school at a time like  _this."_  He emphasised the last word by rolling his hips against mine, and I shuddered, placing my forearms on the wall by either side of his face.

I leaned in closer, until only a small bit of space remained between us. I could hear his ragged breath, feel it against my lips. I wanted to kiss him.

"There's nothing more I want to do, Sasuke, than take my time loving you, tasting you,  _fucking_  you, but that can't very well happen while we're pressed for time, can it?" He shivered. "I promise I'll make it up to you later." I nuzzled the side of his face, peppering light kisses from his jaw to his ear, trailing to his neck. "Alright?"

He seemed at a loss for words; all I heard was a soft murmur that was closer to a moan if anything. I smiled against his neck when out of the blue, a most appealing idea popped into my mind.

"Do you want me to suck you off, Sasuke?"

I received an answer in the form of a surprised squeak. I chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Giving his tempting ass one last, lingering squeeze, I helped him ease his legs from around my waist back to the floor, and, with some reluctance on both our parts, took a necessary step back and took a good look at what had become of him.

He looked absolutely obscene. His hair was a wild mess, his lips were swollen, red, and wet; his face was flushed the deepest shade of pink; his chest was still heaving; his eyes were glazed over with unadulterated lust and, my favorite part by far—though it was hard to choose, all of him looked so delicious—was how his loose-fitting shirt was bunched above his erection. It looked like his cock was just about ready to tear a hole through his boxer shorts, and the tip was darkened with what I could only imagine to be pre-cum. I smirked. It was more than satisfying to see I'd had such an effect on my baby brother.

"Someone's a bit worked up…" He glared at me.

"Says  _you."_  He nodded towards my groin and I glanced down, smirking as I noticed the rather pronounced bulge in my jeans.

"You just have that effect on me," I murmured, sinking to my knees. I heard Sasuke gulp and felt him tense up when I placed my hands flat against his upper thighs, bringing myself face-to-face with his jutting erection.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this, I-Itachi-nii?" Oh, so now he was back to being shy. Well, it was much too late for that.

"Positive. Now take off your shirt." I turned my eyes on him. "Please?"

Nodding and nibbling on his lip, Sasuke hooked his fingers under the hem of his shirt and obediently tugged it over his head, tossing it into some far corner of the bathroom. He turned back to me and fidgeted as I raked my eyes over his surprisingly toned upper body, wanting nothing more than to lick every inch of it, find every single sensitive spot, mark it all over...

"Uh, Nii-san?"

"Hm?"

"You kinda look like you wanna...eat me." He fidgeted again.

I smirked and gave a small chuckle. "You're not far off." To emphasize my point I placed a kiss to the tip of his damp, boxer-clad erection, then lightly scraped my teeth against it, to which he gave a deep, passionate groan. My heart pounded with a dizzying combination of lust and adrenaline; I couldn't wait to taste this part of him.

"Itachi." His voice was high and breathless. "I've never—I've never done this before."

"I figured." I slid my tongue against the head in a slow, deliberate circle, smirking as his cock gave a harsh jerk.  _Neither have I._

" _Itachi."_  His fingers clawed against the wall and he threw his head back, groaning low and long.  _"Please."_

Though it was true, I hadn't given head to anyone before, male or female, I'd been on the receiving end a fair share of times and, naturally, tried my hardest to remember what felt best for me. But judging by Sasuke's incredible sensitivity, it wouldn't take much to make him cum in the first place, regardless of my skill (or lack thereof).

I eased his boxers down, keeping a careful eye on his face, wanting to commit each and every one of his reactions to memory. He shivered when his cock sprang up, soaked with pre-cum, and I wasted no time in wrapping a loose fist around it, masturbating him slowly, loving the way it fit perfectly in my hand—though I knew I should probably hurry up; I didn't even want to think of how late we were by then.

Sasuke thrust against my hand with a loud whine. "Impatient," I tutted.

"This is your fault! The least you can do is—is fix it!"

"Fix it?" I smirked, bring my lips just close enough so my breath teased the head. I could smell the scent that was undeniably  _Sasuke,_  see the small, wiry patch of hair on his groin, feel his dick twitching in my hand without any clothing in the way—my cock was absolutely  _throbbing._ Swiftly, I unbuttoned the clasp of my pants with one hand, sighing with relief as the pressure against my cramped erection ceased.

I heard him begin to utter yet another impatient complaint, but then it tapered off into a long, sultry whine as I wrapped my lips around the head and sucked as hard as I could. His knees shook when I jabbed my tongue against the slit, eager to drink down every drop of his pre-cum I could get; my little brother, sexy noises included, was something dangerously addictive.

"Ahh...Itachi…" He grabbed my hair and thrust his hips. "More.  _Please."_

I didn't give him what he wanted—oh, no. I pulled off his cock completely (even though I wanted nothing than to take it as deep as I could, bury it in my throat, bring him over the edge and swallow down every drop) but continued to stroke it leisurely, ignoring the way he humped against my hand, smearing it with a combination of saliva and pre-cum. I ground my thumb against the head and he yelped.

"Before I give you want you want, Sasuke, you're going to have to give me what  _I_ want." I dragged my tongue along the underside of his cock,  _slowly._

"A-Anything," he moaned.

"Have you thought about this before? Me sucking your cock?"

He clamped his lips shut and whimpered. I smirked.

"If you don't tell me, I won't let you cum."

He whimpered again and nodded his head, but his lips stayed pressed into a firm line. He wouldn't look at me.

"Have you ever touched yourself while you thought about it?" For incentive I took the tip of him into my mouth, running my tongue all over, then pulled off. His jaw went slack and he gasped, his hands trying their damnedest to shove my mouth back on his dick.

" _Yes,"_  he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He looked embarrassed enough to die; I almost felt bad for teasing him. So, I gave him exactly what he wanted.

I slipped the head past my lips but didn't stop there—I only paused when I felt his dick brush against the back of my throat, both hands pressed against his thighs, then slid back up, only to slide back down again, testing myself to see just how far I could take him (not that he was especially big at his age). Sasuke's hands shook and his loud, high-pitched whines and pants were relentless. I kept up this pace, pausing every-so-often to lap at the head, fondling his balls with my hand. I was dizzy with the thought of drinking his cum.

"I can't—oh God, Itachi!" He shook his head from side-to-side, his face screwed up, his fingers yanking at my hair, trying to force me off. I knew he wasn't going to last much longer—so, naturally, I forced myself to take his cock in its entirety. It felt constrictive, having my mouth filled to the brim and the urge to gag creeping up, but I  _wanted_  this feeling. I'd wanted it so much I'd nearly driven myself insane.

He  _screamed_  my name when I dragged myself back up, taking my sweet time, hollowing my cheeks, torturing the throbbing vein with my tongue. His hips were rolling, arching, but I held him down with the hand still pressed against his thigh and swallowed him again.

He let loose a string of obscenities, my name interspersed, when I felt his balls tense and his cock violently twitch in my mouth. Urging him to cum, I rubbed my fingers against his balls and swallowed around him. His reaction was intense: I could feel his shudder and taste the first drops of cum trickling down my throat, not to mention the way he moaned my name, drawing it out in a way that made my body shake.

He seemed to have given up on prying me off, but he was pulling my hair so hard my scalp began to ache; I knew this was just proof of his pleasure—it only added to my excitement—and once he came, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls, his face screwed up in ecstasy, his chest shining with sweat and my name on his lips, I could have sworn I was in the middle of the best wet dream I'd ever had. I pulled back to hold the head in my mouth just in time.

His cum was salty but surprisingly sweet, and hot on my tongue; reflexively, I ground my palm against my crotch, not even mildly surprised as a wave of blissful heat crashed over me, making me pull off Sasuke before he was done, consequently splashing my face with his cum.

I opened my mouth, allowing some of his cum to land on my tongue, still in the midst of my own pleasure—when it subsided I quickly swallowed down the rest of my brother's seed, wiping any excess I could off my chin, cheeks, and nose with my fingers and sucking them dry; I didn't want to waste a single drop, lewd as it was. Sasuke, panting like he'd run miles without pause, slid to the ground in front of me and slumped against his knees. The bathroom was quiet aside from our heavy breaths and racing hearts before either of us found our voice again.

"Wow." Sasuke's voice was uneven and light, and I smirked to myself, more than a little bit proud of the fruits of my labor. He peeked at me with shy eyes; but then his gaze darted to the ground. "A-Aniki, there's...there's something on your face." He swallowed thickly—I could hear it.

I chuckled and pressed my hands against the inside of his knees, spreading his legs. The sight of his spent dick and the thick smell of sex tempted me, but, somehow, I withheld from pouncing him.

"Then why don't you clean it off?"

He looked at me like I was insane, but I held my ground, even going so far as to nibble his kneecap, sustaining eye contact all the while. He shivered, then reached a hand to my face.

"No." He drew his hand back but I caught it, slipping his first two fingers into my mouth and nibbling them as well. "Lick it."

He took a shaky breath and I could see disgust play out over his face—but then it was replaced with, dare I say,  _curiosity,_ even excitement. He was a blossoming pervert if I'd ever seen one, and it was then I told myself I'd be sure to cultivate this wonderful development to its fullest potential.

He shifted closer, until our faces were a hair's width apart, then lapped at my face like a kitten to a bowl of milk. I growled deep in my chest and I heard a sharp intake of breath, but then he continued, reminding me more and more of a little cat.  _My_ little cat.

I captured his lips when they drifted near mine, coaxing his tongue back out to play. His arms wound around my neck and I sat back until my ass hit the ground and then he straddled me, deepening the kiss of his own volition, opening his mouth wide and tangling his tongue with mine. I kissed back with all I had and held his naked self close, on cloud nine and still high on endorphins; I even felt my dick trying to pulse back to life and wondered just how far my sexy little brother would be willing to go, especially when he started grinding his ass against my crotch like he  _wanted_ me to tear his flimsy little boxers off and pound him right into the bathroom floor.

...But hadn't we forgotten something?

* * *

By the time I got Sasuke to school my first class was well over and his had more than just begun. I muttered some flippant excuse to my professor once I arrived at my own campus (he usually let any discrepancies in my attendance slide due to my good grades, so I wasn't worried) and took my seat; but my mind was far, far away from that classroom.

I was mentally preparing for this afternoon. Sasuke and I shared a few more feverish kisses and multiple lascivious promises before we'd finally cleaned ourselves up and gotten out the door, and I'd told him point blank that I wanted to make love to him once we were home—and while I'd expected him to be wary, even flat out refuse, I could never have foreseen him actively agreeing to and anticipating such an event.

So then came the mental preparation. I touched two fingers to my lips; they still tingled from our last kiss. The way he bit his lip and how unfettered desire shone in his eyes when I'd told him just what I wanted to do to him played through my mind in a quick flash. Now that he'd stopped resisting, it was obvious how much he wanted me. It was getting to my head.

I would make his first time—no,  _our_ first time something he'd always remember. Even if he and I eventually outgrew this sinful affair (I hoped we wouldn't, but I was being realistic), I didn't want him to have any negative memories of our experiences together.

But that didn't mean I couldn't tease him.

We were on good terms—great, actually—but a part of me really wanted to see his reaction to finding out I knew exactly what he'd used my laptop for those few times. I was tempted to make him watch one of the videos with me, the one with the brothers who looked oddly like us. I wanted to see him blush and stutter and get flustered, and then I wanted to kiss him hard and pin him to my bed, strip his clothes off piece by piece, mark his chest, his neck, his thighs; I'd do everything I'd imagined myself doing since I first saw something I wasn't supposed to see.

Did I need to embarrass him? No, of course not. But did I want to?

I smiled.

Yes. Yes I did.

* * *

I've never seen myself as anything less than patient, but waiting for Sasuke to get home tested my patience to its limit. Time seemed to have slowed itself down just to fuck with my head.

I was mentally prepared, physically prepared—I'd even purchased lube and condoms on my way home (though I hoped the condoms wouldn't be put to use; it's not like either of us had anything or could get pregnant). Now all I needed was Sasuke.

My hands trembled from the force of my thoughts and I made myself stare at my laptop to make use of this extra block of time, though nothing was getting done; I was too distracted. I just wanted him to  _be here_  already. Maybe I should have let him stay home that morning, I thought—we could have spent the entire day in bed.

Well, I suppose we had the weekend for that.

The front door opened and I was on my feet in a flash. To my chagrin I noticed I was half-hard already, and forced myself to think un-arousing thoughts to protect whatever was left of my pride. For some odd reason, our father's face popped into my mind. It worked like a charm.

I heard Sasuke climb the stairs, and grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. I already had the video up in another tab—I couldn't wait to see Sasuke's reaction. Would be blush? Would he cry? Or maybe he wouldn't care…maybe it would turn him on...

"Hi."

I glanced up from my computer, dragging my eyes along Sasuke's body starting from his feet up.

"Hi." My eyes rested on Sasuke's face; it was already reddening. "Won't you come in?"

Sasuke nodded, and shuffled into my room, dropping his backpack by the door. I smirked at this; it would seem he couldn't be bothered to take the time to stop by his own room on his way to mine. He sat down next to me but I angled the screen away from him, watching him carefully from the corner of my eye; he was nibbling on his lip and wringing his hands.

"Hey, Sasuke…" He perked up and looked at me, but I pretended to be distracted by my computer. "Did you know that there are modems that track every website you visit independently of the browser in use?"

I peeked at him; his face drew up in confusion, and he shook his head slowly. I squashed my grin before it had a chance to show itself.

"Well, there are. Ours is one of them, in fact." I could see the wheels turning in his head... With a smirk, I faced him completely. "You should really be careful about what you use other peoples' computers for, little brother."

Mortification didn't take long to spread across his face; he opened his mouth then closed it, swallowed noisily, and stared at the ground, his face a blotchy mess of red.

"I-I...don't know what you're talking about." Ah, so he was playing innocent.

"Allow me to jog your memory." I turned the screen to him and, with a smirk, pressed play. Immediately, the sounds of sex filled the room, and the weight of humiliation filled Sasuke's face. He jumped to his feet and I could tell he was about to make a break for it. Quicker than him, I set down my computer, the video still playing, wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled him onto my lap. He squirmed and whined and called me names, but he shut up as soon as I latched my lips to his neck and bit him hard.

"A-Aahh...that hurts…"

"Then stop squirming and pay attention." I turned his head to the screen and held it stiffly. He tried to turn away, but it was in vain; in apology, I licked where I'd bitten.

The two men on the screen kissed hard and wet—you could hear as much. They were both entirely naked and their bodies were toned and lean, and they tumbled around on the bed, their lips locked in fiery passion, their arms and legs wrapped tightly around the other. The older brother, or so I assumed, soon broke away and demanded the younger suck on his fingers, shoving them past his lips. Sasuke shifted and I, curious, traced his lower lip with my index finger, then slipped it into his mouth. Immediately his lips wrapped around it and he began to suck, his tongue dragging slowly, his teeth barely scraping it. I growled and nipped at the nape of his neck, keeping one eye on the screen.

"You want your big brother to fuck you hard, right?" the older brother asked. The younger nodded and writhed and the elder withdrew his fingers from his mouth, propped his legs on his shoulders, spread his brother's ass and plunged two fingers into the hilt. The younger yelped and his back arched; Sasuke made a small noise and sucked my finger hard, nibbling at the tip and causing my cock to twitch. On the screen, the camera zoomed in on the point of entry and the fingers pistoning in and out so hard it couldn't have been comfortable—but I supposed the bottom must have been used to such treatment, since all he did was moan and beg for more.

I withdrew my finger from Sasuke's mouth and brushed it along his lips. "See?" I breathed against his ear. "This isn't so bad."

He groaned and licked my finger, causing my cock to twitch again. I was already losing my control...

I looked back to the screen, quickly noticing the addition of two more fingers to the younger brother's ass. I chuckled. "He seems to be enjoying himself, doesn't he…" I finally let go of Sasuke's chin, but his gaze stayed firmly on the computer screen.

"Pervert." Sasuke shivered as I slipped my hands underneath his shirt and rubbed his stomach.

"Ah, but you're the one who found the video…" I dragged my fingers to his nipples, pinching them hard. He whined, arching his back, but I slammed him back against me, rolling his nipples between my fingers.

"Sh-Shut up—ahh…" I felt his ass shift against my erection, grinding hard and slow, just the way I liked it. I hissed and held him against me more firmly, thrusting in clothed imitation of what I hoped to be doing sooner rather than later.

"You're a pervert too…" I licked the shell of his ear.

"Shut up," he whined. He turned away from the screen and faced me, his dark eyes hooded, glassy, and ridden with longing. The bottom on the screen moaned loud and long. "Just shut up and kiss me...big brother."

I slammed my mouth against his and scratched my nails down his chest and stomach. He moaned against my mouth and pried my lips open with his tongue, his fingers tangling through my hair, pressing my face against with more force than I was prepared for. He sighed and squirmed harder against me when I slid my tongue past his lips, twirling it with his, and before I knew it I'd shoved him off my lap and onto the bed and was straddling him, my arms on either side of his face, my mouth still occupied by his sweetly addictive lips.

The movie continued in the background but neither of us cared much about it anymore—we were too distracted by each other. And once Sasuke wrapped his legs around my waist, causing my swollen prick to press against his ass, and began to rub against me, gyrating his hips like a seasoned whore, I wasted not another second in leaning back, gripping the hem of his shirt, and shoving it past his stomach.

He arched away from the bed and lifted his arms above his head, but the shirt still got caught on its way off, stopping underneath his raised arms. With a growl I bunched a handful of the thin cotton and yanked him into sitting position, then just about decapitated him with how quickly I forced his shirt over his head. My eyes roved over his porcelain chest and stomach with rapture.

"I've never seen you so...impatient," he said after a moment of my silent appraisal, his voice breathless, his eyes pools of lust. I growled once more then grabbed a clump of his spiky black hair—something I'd been wanting to do for a while, I realized—and crashed my mouth against his, my lips moving more passionately and violently than I ever thought they could. I broke away quickly, though—but then I busied my mouth with sucking on his neck, leaving splotches of red and purple everywhere I could reach.

"Ahh—Itachi, don't leave so many—" His voice broke, releasing a filthy sound I didn't know he was capable of making. I bit the junction of his shoulder and neck, flicking my tongue against his skin, wanting to hear each and every sexy little noise of his. "Itachi, people are going to see!" He weakly shoved at my shoulders.

Although I definitely didn't care if people saw marks on him (wouldn't that be like declaring "hands off, he's mine?"), I forced myself to stop; but not after leaving one last nice, blossoming hickey right below his jaw.

"Just marking what's mine," I mumbled, pressing a contrastingly gentle kiss against the worst of my love bites.

Sasuke grabbed my hair and forced my head back; it stung and I grunted, but that only served to turn me on more.

"Yours?" His expression was uncertain, insecure.

"Mine."

Sasuke's face turned absolute  _scarlet,_ his eyes filling with an emotion I was sure was mirrored in my own. He bit his lip, let out a breathless little moan, and then our mouths were busy once again, tasting each other, exploring each other, and he'd somehow pushed  _me_  onto my back, his legs on either side of my waist, his hard cock pressing against my stomach, grinding through his jeans… My head was spinning.

With shaky fingers I reached for the clasp of his jeans, furiously unbuttoning and unzipping them, reaching inside and grasping his hard and twitching cock before he had a chance to tell me to stop.

He threw his head back, gripping my shirt, his arms trembling, his voice loud and wavering—and what a nice voice it was. I worked his entire length in my hand the best I could from my position, first stroking him quickly, almost roughly, then slowing down and barely applying any pressure at all.

"Itachi…" He sobbed my name, humping against my hand, trying to get more friction, more pleasure. He buried his face in my chest, panting and moaning like he was in terrible pain. My fingers were quickly saturated with his pre-cum.

I sped up the work of my hand and he rocked against me, his voice increasing exponentially in volume and pitch—but then, with a wicked smirk, I froze completely.

A loud grunt of frustration was what I earned for my inconsideration, as was a rough bite on the neck. Regardless of my wishes a low moan slipped out my mouth as the injury throbbed, and I gave Sasuke's dick a firm squeeze, happy to hear his lustful voice call out my name right next to my ear, feel his hot breath against it.

"Please, Itachi, please," he whined, rocking against me once more, sliding his slippery cock against my cupped hand. I chuckled and slid my fingers out of his pants entirely, leaving him hard, dripping, and undoubtedly frustrated.

"Get on your hands and knees, and I promise I'll touch you all you want, little brother."

Quite suddenly he kissed me hard, catching me entirely off-guard—even more so when he bit my lip, sucked it into his mouth, all while panting and whining and fidgeting like my own personal wet dream come to life (which, if I were to be honest, he was). My own erection angrily poked against my jeans, making the urge for relief quickly take precedent over anything and everything else—except, of course, pleasuring Sasuke.

"I'll do whatever you want—just please don't tease me anymore, big brother. I can't take it." Sasuke kissed me once more, softly, dare I say timidly, then crawled off me and assumed precisely the position I'd requested.

He stared back at me, his flushed cheek pressed against the mattress, his pants slipping down, his back shining with sweat, his eyes silently begging to be taken. For a moment, all I could do was stare, slack-jawed and very, very horny.

Sasuke fidgeting and hiding his face in the bedspread brought me back to my senses, and I smirked, absolutely  _adoring_  how cute and obedient he was—it was better than any of my numerous explicit fantasies. After unbuttoning my pants (God knows I couldn't take another second without doing so) I approached him slowly, feeling much like a tiger closing in on its frightened prey—though the 'prey' in question was hardly frightened.

I ran my hands down his back, groaning softly; his skin was unbelievably soft. I paused for merely a moment when my fingers brushed his boxers...but then, my heart pounding, my vision blurring, and my cock throbbing, I yanked both them and his pants down to his knees in one pull, smirking at his surprised gasp. My hands were on his ass at once—and what a perfect ass it was: round, plump, without a single mark or scar to mar it—spreading it, taking a good look at that pink, puckered, hairless virgin hole I'd fantasized about for weeks. Humming in appreciation of his unspoilt beauty, I brushed my thumb against his hole; it twitched.

He squeaked and tried to shift, likely to try and put an end to his embarrassment, but I quickly draped my entire body against his back, my hands still spreading his ass, my erection fitting perfectly between his cheeks, nudging against his hole. I almost moaned outright when I realized the only thing separating the two was a thin layer of cloth.

"Itachi!" I bit Sasuke's ear, rutting against his ass, massaging his cheeks with my hands. His every breathless gasp only made me harder, and before I knew it I was dangerously close to cumming without any real stimulation— _again._ Reluctantly, I pulled away, panting quite heavily myself, and gave his ass another hard squeeze.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to wait much longer, Sasuke." Sasuke shivered and squirmed, refusing to look at me, but held his ass higher.

"Then what are you waiting for?" His voice was uncertain but with a definite lustful edge.

With a smirk I smacked his ass hard and he yelped, then whimpered as I rubbed the reddening skin with my palm, his knees shaking. I spread his cheeks again and pressed my thumb against his twitching little entrance, applying just a little more pressure, and he let out an almost pitiful squeak.

"How badly do you want me inside you?" The question might have seemed unnecessary considering the circumstances, but hearing him say it…

"Don't—don't ask perverted things like th—ah!—at." I'd bent down and bit his left ass cheek, rubbing his tempting little hole in a slow circular motion.

"If I don't ask, how will I know?"

"Isn't it...obvious?" Sasuke panted and wiggled his hips against my thumb, but I withdrew it and straightened myself up. I made like I was relaxing against the headboard (and even took this moment to close my laptop and place it on the floor), when really my fingers slid underneath one of my pillows, searching for the lubricant I'd stashed there prior to Sasuke's arrival.

"If you don't tell me, then it must be fine to stop right here…"

I saw panic flash in Sasuke's eyes as he stared back at me, his face radiating annoyance but, most of all, arousal.

"What happened to not being able to wait much longer?"

"I changed my mind."

"Ugh!" He glared daggers at me until his eyes dropped to the mattress, his teeth scraping against his lip. "I...really want you…" He buried his face against the covers. "I want you inside me. Really, really bad." A visible shiver ran over his skin.

I couldn't hide my grin even if I'd tried. So obedient…

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked back at me, blinking rapidly. "Why?"

"Just do it." I gave him the most sultry look I could. "Please?"

With a noisy gulp and a quick nod, his eyes squeezed closed, his forehead pressed against the bed. His hips wiggled with what I guessed was impatience, and I sighed heavily, my cock throbbing as I dragged my eyes over his beautiful body.

I grabbed the lubricant and swiftly uncapped it, squeezing a generous amount onto my fingertips, thoroughly coating them in the cool, wet gel. It smelled like cherries, something that caused me to raise an eyebrow.

I saw Sasuke fidget from the corner of my eye and called his name in warning; he froze.

"Sorry," he mumbled, bunching the covers between his fingers. Through my delight in his obedience I briefly wondered if his position was growing uncomfortable, but brushed that thought aside; he'd be more than "comfortable" when I was done with him.

When I'd shifted closer and my slippery fingers pressed against his hole, he yelped and tried to squirm away, but my hand on his hip kept him in place. "What are you trying to get away from?" I chuckled.

"It's c-cold!" He turned the side of his face in my direction, his eyes still firmly closed. "And it feels...weird. Can I at least open my eyes now?"

"I guess," I muttered right as I pressed my index finger against his hole again, this time with much, much more pressure. His eyes flew open and a gasp spilled out his lips, but, thankfully, his hips stayed mostly still (but that may have only been thanks to my grip).

The finger slid in smoothly, swallowed by his heat. I groaned at the tightness of his virgin ass, its walls hugging my finger so snuggly I could hardly believe it. And just imagining that around my cock…

"Shit, you're tight," I breathed.

Sasuke squeaked, covering his face with one hand. "Stop saying things like—" Without any warning he cried out so loudly it was just short of a scream. Startled but mostly curious, I brushed against his soft inner walls in the exact same way, only to earn another, albeit quieter moan and a delicious full-body spasm. I smirked.

"Feel good?" I repeated the action then slid my finger in deeper, being sure to pressure against what I'd found again when I slowly withdrew.

"Ahh—ahh...what…" Sasuke whimpered and twitched, his mouth falling open in a silent moan when I slowly slid a second finger in alongside the first, opening him up wider, feeling his hole eagerly swallowing my fingers. To distract him from any discomfort I found his sensitive spot again (though it took a bit of clumsy maneuvering on my part) and brushed my fingers against it repeatedly. Sasuke's breathing was heavy, labored, and he groaned, his arms and legs trembling like mad.

"I-If you don't stop...I'm...gonna...cum." He gasped and began pushing his hips back against my fingers, forcing them even deeper. He cried out in response and I scissored my fingers widely, to which he shivered, his walls convulsing around its intruders. "I-Itachi…"

Not wanting him to cum so soon, I withdrew them both slowly before squeezing more lube onto his crack, watching it trickle between his cheeks and his spasming hole. I rubbed the clear gel around his opening, attentively listening to his gasping breaths before trying my luck and pushing  _three_  fingers inside with a loud, wet squishing sound—but with how well he'd taken the other two, I figured he'd be fine.

"O-Ow!"

Frowning, I once again searched for his pleasure point, but his small noises of discomfort didn't go unnoticed. "Sorry," I murmured, leaning forward and brushing a few strands of damp hair off his sweaty cheek. "Just try your best to relax."

"It's k-kinda h-hard to relax with someone's f-fingers in your ass." I chuckled and pressed a kiss against the small of his back.

"Touché." Eventually he let out a light moan and relaxed around me, letting me know I'd once again found his prostate."Better?"

"Mm."

The smell of sex, musk, and cherries was heavy; my head felt light. Sasuke's hips and my fingers had found a perfect rhythm—one that had him writhing and gasping and me panting and impatient. I squeezed my crotch briefly, hissing and the sharp shot of pleasure, then spread my fingers as widely as I could inside of him, causing him to cry out in a voice so sweet I finally snapped.

I pulled out my fingers and flipped him onto his back, yanking his pants the rest of the way off in one quick pull. After taking a quick moment to admire his much-anticipated nudity (and really, I could hardly believe how flawless he was), I rested my elbows on either side of his head, bringing my face to his level.

"Ready?"

He nodded, gnawing on his swollen lower lip.

" _Yes."_

I kissed him quickly, then straightened myself up, quickly slipping my pants and boxers over my hips, groaning in sheer  _agony_  as my red, wet, and swollen cock sprang up, smacking against my lower stomach and dirtying my grey shirt with pre-cum (but I slid it over my head quickly—I wanted to feel Sasuke's skin against mine). Sasuke squeaked and my eyes flitted to him, a smirk pulling at my lips.

"What?" I stopped to clear my throat—my voice hardly sounded like my own.

"You're…" He paused, swallowing hard. "It's...big."

My cock twitched in response to his words; Sasuke's expression was priceless. I chuckled and grabbed his upper thighs, yanking him closer until my dick rested against his crack. I slid my hands to his ass, spreading his cheeks and revealing that cute little hole I couldn't wait to bury myself in, and let out a long breath.

"This might hurt," I said, wrapping a hand around my cock, stroking it quickly. I was so wet it was almost disgusting.

"I don't care," he said, his voice breathy, whiny, his legs winding around my waist. "I just want you inside me."

My cock jerked again and I guess he felt it because when I looked up at his face he was wearing a smirk that spoke of nothing but mischief.

"Do my words really affect you that much?" I glowered but this only made his smirk even wider. "What if I said that I couldn't wait to have your big, hard cock up my ass, pounding into me so hard I can't remember my own name?"

I nearly bit a chunk out of my lip and my cock pumped out a generous spurt of pre-cum. Well... _that_  was unexpected.

"Then I guess I'd have to give you exactly what you asked for." I guided my leaking dick to his entrance, nudging it softly at first, then pushed harder, groaning as I felt the first ring of muscle give way around the head and my cock began to slide inside. It was so hot, so  _wet..._

Sasuke threw his head back and whimpered, bunching the comforter between his fingers, his teeth clenched together and eyes screwed shut. I knew I should probably have paused to give him a moment to adjust before pushing in further—it was bigger than three fingers, after all—but I simply couldn't; it was like something came over me, and before I knew it I was seated completely inside him, my balls against his ass, his walls hugging me tighter than I'd ever imagined possible, his internal temperature through the roof. I panted loudly, my hair falling onto my face, over my chest, sticking to my forehead and cheeks. Every cell in my body screamed at me to  _move,_  to  _really_  start fucking him, but one look at his face was enough to break through my lusty haze—at least a little.

I leaned forward, careful not to move my pelvis, and kissed him softly. "Are you alright?"

He nodded stiffly, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks; I kissed them away quicker than they had come, guilt tearing through my chest like a bullet. An apology was on the tip of my tongue, but before I had a chance to utter it I felt the smallest movement of his hips.

I inhaled sharply, my eyes flickering shut. Once again, I felt his hips move, but this time they didn't stop. He gyrated slowly, carefully, as though he was testing out my cock to see how well it fit.

"It really is big," he murmured, rolling his hips a little harder. I groaned, pressing my forehead against his chest, gasping so desperately it was almost pitiful.

" _Sasuke."_

I heard him chuckle, and it didn't sound the slightest bit pained—in retaliation I leaned back just barely, then flicked my tongue against his nipple before nipping it hard; he whimpered, his ass clamping around me, and I shuddered.

"Now I  _really_  can't wait, baby brother." I pulled back, grabbing his hips, and gave him the barest hint of a smile before I pulled out until just the tip remained inside (and how badly I missed his heat), then slammed back in with enough force to jar his entire body and make him yelp.

"Nii-san!"

I repeated the action once, twice, three times until I rested just a moment, my cock buried entirely by his throbbing heat.

"Ugh…" he groaned, his head lolling to the side. His lips were parted and I could have sworn I saw him drooling.

With a rough chuckle I withdrew then slammed in again, adoring the way he cried out and shuddered when my cock reached the deepest part of him only to leave again. His swollen dick bobbed with the force of my thrusts, and before long I'd gone into some sort of frenzy, fucking him almost savagely, animalistically, every nerve in my body sizzling like a live wire.

Every time I left his ass sucked me back in greedily, his hips rising to meet my each and every frantic thrust. My vision was blurry and my body burned; I could barely hear his moans anymore over the sound of wet skin smacking against wet skin. I growled, arching forward to turn his face to me and capture his red and swollen lips.

He kissed back hungrily, a stark contrast to how limp his body had become under the onslaught of pleasure (aside from his hips which were exceptionally active). I bit his lip hard enough to taste blood but all he did was moan louder.

"How does it feel?" I growled, slowing my hips to a crawling pace. I knew that if I kept pounding him the both of us would cum far too soon—I wanted to savor this moment of intimate connection for as long as I possibly could.

"A-Ahh...Amazing…" His voice was weak and airy, barely a whisper. He screwed his eyes shut, his arms wrapping around my back, pressing our chests together. " _Give me more."_

I slammed my mouth against his again, growling as I felt his cock slide against my stomach, lubricated by a mixture of pre-cum and sweat. Pleasure bubbled up in my groin, causing my hips to snap against him faster once again—and he moaned against my lips, his nails raking down my back. I hissed, but the pain wasn't unwelcome in the slightest.

"Such a good little brother," I whispered, one hand sliding down his chest to tweak his sensitive little nipples, the other gripping his hip so hard he'd probably bruise. He whined loudly and I felt his cock spasm and twitch against my stomach, smearing it with his pre-cum. And judging by how he was getting even  _tighter_  (and I didn't think that was possible), he wasn't going to last much longer at all—neither was I.

"Are you going to cum for your big brother, Sasuke?" I growled, slowing my hips until he was whining pitifully, his head tossed back, fingernails digging into my back.

He choked on a moan (or maybe it was a response) and nodded his head furiously. "Yes, please, wanna cum." He gazed at me, his eyes barely cracked, and my hips began to pick up speed again.

I saw his eyes slipping closed and his head lolling once more but I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look straight at me. "Keep your eyes open."

"B-But it's h-ah-ard," he panted. Quite suddenly, his eyes flew entirely open, almost bulging, and his back arched off the bed, slamming our chests even closer together. His cock spasmed against my stomach, splattering me with even more wetness. "I-Itachi, I can't, I-I-I'm gonna—"

I watched his face as it screwed up, his mouth wide and the cutest, most sultry little whine of my name spilling out. His nails dug even deeper into my back and I winced, but truly I was too distracted by the feeling of him clamping down on me, seemingly trying to milk me for everything I was worth, and the feeling of his hot cum splattering against my stomach to give it much thought.

"You're so sexy," I ground out, a pleasure unlike any other tingling in my groin. That was it—I couldn't take anymore. I was thrown over the edge with a violent shove.

I came so hard even  _I_  couldn't keep my eyes open, pumping spurt after spurt of hot cum into his ass, my hips not slowing until I was nearly through; even then, my hips still continued to grind. I only paused when I was entirely exhausted, panting like I'd forgotten how to breath. My eyes cracked open slowly, only to fall onto the face of the person I loved most smiling up at me, albeit a little lazily.

I kissed him hard, but before long our kiss relaxed into something slower, less hurried, and then I pulled away, resting my sweaty, hair-plastered forehead against his.

"I love you," I whispered, my hand caressing his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. "So much."

Sasuke's eyes were wide and, before long, teary as well. He sniffled and I chuckled, kissing him on the cheek, the nose, the lips, then pulled out, wincing as my sensitive length was exposed to cold air. Sasuke inhaled sharply and I once again began to feel a bit guilty, wondering if I'd been too rough—but then I was distracted by the sight of my cum trickling out of his reddened asshole, and I could already feel my dick trying to recuperate.

"Come here," I said, gently pulling him forward, to my chest. I laid back against one of my pillows and wrapped an arm around him, holding him as close as I could.

He snuggled against me and then we laid in silence, my fingers drawing odd patterns on his back, my heart so full I felt it might burst.

We'd finally done it.

Sasuke was mine.

He was  _finally_  mine.

And I couldn't stop smiling.

I heard Sasuke murmur something, and though I strained to hear him, I couldn't make it out.

"What did you say?" I asked, my voice a little weak. I could have taken a nap, I was so exhausted.

"I said…" He cleared his throat, his arm around my midsection squeezing tighter. "I love you too."

My heart just about stopped.

"Really?"

I felt and saw him nod, and then he cleared his throat again.

"I-I think I'm gonna take a shower." He detached himself from me, and I was about to complain—how could he cut our post-coital snuggling so short? It's not like being covered in cum and sweat was the  _worst_  thing in the world.

But I held my tongue, instead content to watch his bare, cum-dripping ass as he stood and made his way to the door. Pausing with his hand on the doorknob, he threw a look over his shoulder—one that made my heart beat faster. He nibbled his lip and shuffled on his feet.

"You can join me...if you want."

I grinned.

Oh, how I loved him.

 


	4. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE SASUKE'S FEELINGS MATTER TOO

"Nii-san, I'm home!"

Sasuke shuffled into the entryway, closing the front door behind him, and slipped off his shoes. He listened attentively for any sort of response, even called out again, but there was nothing at all, only his voice echoing back to him. He frowned.

"I guess he's still at school," he muttered, disappointed. And here he'd been hoping they could do  _that_ again...

He felt his cheeks heat up and pressed his hands against his face, shaking his head. It still felt surreal—but that didn't mean it wasn't embarrassing to think about. After all, Itachi had seen him naked, sucked on  _that,_ stuck his fingers  _up there,_ and made him do so many humiliating (but  _very_ pleasurable) things...

Despite the little bubble of embarrassment in his chest, he could feel himself smiling—and once he realized he was, he couldn't stop. Itachi was his  _boyfriend_ —not just his brother anymore. And here he'd thought he'd  _never_ pay attention to him,  _ever,_ let alone see him as more than just an annoying little kid. Sasuke was so happy he could cry.

But now he missed Itachi. A lot.

Pouting (though he'd never admit as much), Sasuke made his way upstairs, passing right by his room and heading straight for Itachi's. He knew Itachi didn't like him in his room while he was gone, but now that they were… _lovers_ (Sasuke covered his mouth when he thought the word; it was still so incredible), he hoped Itachi would make an exception; he just missed him, that's all.

He dropped his backpack near the door, eyeing the bed for a moment (and blushing quite a bit when memories shot through his head), then shuffled towards it and flopped down. He hugged one of Itachi's pillows close to his face and chest, inhaling deeply—it smelled just like him.

Sasuke smiled again, shaking his head, giddy to the extreme. He kicked his feet and hugged the pillow even tighter—though once he got ahold of himself he couldn't help feeling a little too girly for comfort.

He laid there for a while, a goofy smile on his face and Itachi's pillow crushed against his chest, when something caught his eye.

It looked like a slip of paper, and it was folded neatly—not uncommon for Itachi; everything he did was painstakingly neat—and although Sasuke knew he should probably ignore the paper since it had obviously been hidden underneath one of Itachi's pillows, out of plain sight, he found himself reaching for and unfolding it before his mind had a chance to catch up to his hands.

He paused for a second, nibbling on his lip. Wouldn't Itachi be mad? ...But Itachi wasn't home, was he?

So he began to read.

_Things I like about Sasuke:_

_His smile._

_His hair._

_His laugh._

_The way he says my name._

_His eyes._

_How easily he blushes._

_His sense of humor._

_How he always asks me to watch movies with him._

_How he always asks to help me make dinner and help with chores around the house._

_How cute he is when he wakes up in the morning and can barely stand._

_How he looks up to me like I know everything in the world when I most definitely do not._

_The things he says when he tries to act smart to impress me._

_How he pouts when he's angry._

_His personality in general_ — _even his childishness._

_How he always puts spending time with me ahead of spending time with his friends._

_His back._

_His butt._

_His chest and stomach._

_How his ears get red when I make him blush hard enough._

_How our arguments don't last longer than a couple of days at the very most before we start to miss each other too much to handle._

_Things I don't like about Sasuke:_

_He's making me question my feelings when they should be nothing but brotherly._

_He's sexy_ — _and I shouldn't think he's sexy._

_He's a little young._

_He's a boy, but I still think he's hot._

_We're blood-related._

_The fact that he's so desirable I'm starting to care less that we're blood-related._

_Conclusion:_

_I'm in way over my head._

Sasuke's jaw had gone slack half-way through the list, and, for some odd reason, his eyes were stinging and his vision was getting a little blurry. Itachi really liked all those things about him?  _Really?_

He scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm and sniffled, his heart seeming to spasm in his chest. He was so happy...

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke jerked upright, clutching the crinkled paper to his chest; the expression on his face was that of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

"I-I-" Sasuke looked down at the paper, then slowly lifted his eyes to Itachi, his face nothing but sheepish. "I'm sorry."

Itachi only smirked and huffed, then shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. "It's fine. It's not like I have anything to hide." He shuffled farther into the room, dropping his own backpack onto the ground, then joined Sasuke on the bed, kissing him softly as he settled in next to him.

"It's all true, you know." Itachi nodded to the paper. Sasuke felt his cheeks burn even hotter and turned away, nibbling on his lip again. "I really do like all those things about you. Well…" Itachi chuckled. "I guess I should add "how good he is in bed" to the list as well."

Sasuke whipped his head to Itachi and playfully punched him on the arm. "Don't say things like that!" he said, trying his hardest to hide his smile—and failing pretty badly.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed." Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him forward, holding him close to his chest. He kissed the top of his head and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing with a contented smile. "I love you a lot—you know that, right?"

Sasuke, however reluctantly, nodded against Itachi's chest, quite thankful that his brother couldn't see the look on his face.

"You better," he muttered, and Itachi laughed.

"It's just as it was written, Sasuke—I like everything about you. Every single thing."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist and squeezed hard, his chest fluttering like crazy.

"I like everything about you too, Itachi. Everything."


End file.
